Compassions
by Evil Emoji
Summary: This is the story of how Beast Boy gained a Harem by being the nicest guy around. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a rough month for Starfire but it seemed to be getting better. She had decided to accept Beast Boy and Cyborg's invitation to the mall. It was the first time in a month that she had gone outside besides for missions. She had a wonderful time with her friend while they shopped and ate junk food. They had grabbed some pizza and were on their way home. But why had it been a bad month for Starfire? It was the fault of Kitten.

When Robin had begun dating kitten, she had felt betrayed but was able to keep it well hidden. She figured it wasn't serious and soon Robin would come back to her. The first few months had been OK. She decided that until that time came, she would be supportive and do her best to distract herself from Robin's romance. She took it upon herself to clean up whenever there was a mess. She would spend time with Beast Boy, by going to the mall, and Cyborg by lifting thing that were heavy so he could work on them. She buried herself in Earth magazines, determined that when Robin's relationship fell through that she would be waiting, ready to pick up the pieces. And she spent time meditating with Raven. Did she spend a lot of time meditating with Raven. At first, the empath was wary of her, but as time went on Raven became increasingly used to the Tamaranean girl being there when she meditated.

But then, the Brotherhood of Evil incident happened. It seemed that being frozen and nearly losing his entire team had had a severe effect on Robin. When he had been frozen the last thing he thought about was Kitten. The Boy Wonder realized that in what could have been his final moments alive that of all the things he could have been thinking about his on thought was Kitten. So after the bad guys were put on ice and the rest of the Titans were on there way home he went to Kitten's house. And then. Robin did the most horrible thing he could do to the Tamaranean princess. He asked Kitten to move in with him.

Kitten had had of course said yes with her father frozen and moved into the tower the next day. When Robin broke the news to the team everyone was shocked. Was their leader crazy? Nevertheless, they decided that if the was their leaders with, then they would follow his lead. Well, all except for Starfire. When she heard the news she did not react. The knowledge that Robin's relationship had proceeded to such a level was a shock to her. She had no idea how to respond.

The following month had been an experience for everyone. To say that Kitten and Robin had been affectionate would be like saying the Pacific ocean was a lake. They were inseparable and rather intimate with their public displays of affection. Whenever they walked into a room the air seemed to stiffen. Raven had taken to avoiding the common almost completely due to it. Cyborg spent even more time with the T-car in order to stay away from them. Starfire began to follow Raven constantly and when she wasn't with Raven she was in her room. And Beast Boy... well Beast Boy was trying to keep his friends together. He tried to talk to Raven on daily bases. He still played video games with Cy. But what really spent a lot of time with Star in her room. He knew it was hardest for so he did anything he could to keep her up. He transferred into different animals and did tricks and even at some of her alien cooking. Star enjoyed the attention of her green friend but when he asked her to go to the mall she then he gave her the Face. She couldn't deny the Face so she relented.

It was seven at night when they walked into living room. There they gasped. On the couch Robin had his pants down. Kitten was servicing him with a dear in headlights look in her eyes. Robin was confused by the look on her face and began to turn around, only to see his team watching him. No one said anything for a moment. Slowly, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked from Robin to Kitten and finally settled on Starfire. They prayed that the naive alien girl did not know what she was witnessing. Unfortunately this was not the case. Starfire said nothing, she just floated off to her room without a word.

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" screamed Beast Boy with a scowl "Do you know how long it took me to get her out of that room?"

"Yeah dude. Why on Earth did you guys decide it was a good idea to do that on the couch?" questioned Cyborg.

"Well...uh well... you see the thing is uh" Robin babbled.

"Whatever. Cy can you take care of this? I need to go talk to Star." Beast Boy said, clearly not having the patience to listen to their leader excuses.

"Yeah BB. We are ll going to have a LONG talk about respecting the household. Go check on Star." Cyborg replied. With that Beast Boy left.

Beast Boy hurried down the halls towards Starfire's room. When he arrived he could hear Starfire's crying. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. The the door opened and to his surprise he found Raven was the one who opened the door.

"Girl talk. Come back later." Raven deadpanned and closed the door.

Beast Boy stood in aw. He hadn't expected Raven to be so quick to respond to Starfire's distress. Deciding he could not deal with his leader and his foolishness and that he was no longer hungry Beast Boy headed to the roof. 'Maybe some air will do me some good to cool off' thought the green Titan. Since it was already dark, he transformed into an owl and took off. As he was flying he spotted something strange. He saw somebody on a roof. They were feminine and had pink hair done in ponytails...'I know that hairdo anywhere.' Seeing a chance to play a prank felt like the right thing to do to get his mind off of thing. And well if he died from Jinx's retribution well, it happens.

Beast Boy landed on the roof and quickly transformed into a cat. He then meowed loudly. The young heroine turned around defensively and when Beast Boy saw her he knew that there would be no prank.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's there?" questioned Jinx. Beast Boy was shocked when he looked at Jinx. It was dark but you could look at her face and see he had been upset. Her face was red and splotchy with tears. Her hair, usually pristine, had little tufts of hair falling out of her ponytails. Even in her defensive stance, Beast Boy could see pain in her eyes and with her looking like that he saw an opportunity to help someone that had been denied to him by Raven. Sure Jinx wasn't one of his best friends in the world or anything but she was still a Teen Titan and that meant she was family and family never gets left behind. 'Ow man I've got to help her, but how?'

"I said who's there?! Show yourself or trust me, you'll regret it." Beast Boy, still in cat form and caught up in his own thoughts, walked out. Still in the shadows, Jinx couldn't see the coloration of his fur, but when she saw it was a cat she relaxed. Jinx loved cats. Jinx went over scratched the little cat behind the ears and under his chin. The cat began to purr loudly. Beast Boy loved to get scratched behind the ears, even when he was in human form. Jinx gave a small smile and said "Hey little kitty. Sorry for threatening you. I'd play with you more any other day, but not today. I've had a really bad couple days." And with that she walked back to the edge of the roof. Beast Boy, no longer distracted by the pleasure he was given saw an opportunity to strike up a conversation. He quickly morphed back into his human form.

"Well you could always keep scratchin' my ears and tell me what been on you mind J-" stated Beast Boy with his signature grin. But one thing you'd think he'd have figured out from life with Raven and the fact that he had spent months fighting against Jinx herself was to not surprise people that used magic. As soon as she started hearing noise coming from the cat direction she had a hex in hand as she turned around and through it. The hex sent him flying to the other end of the roof and over the edge. Seeing who she had hit with the hex sent Jinx running frantically after him, temporarily making her forget about her troubles. When she looked over to see if the green Titan had fallen over, all she fond was a little green Capuchin monkey hanging on the edge with what appeared to be a scowl. Suddenly the monkey turned back into the practical jokester of the the Titans.

"What are you doing?" asked Jinx. Beast Boy smirked and replied, "You know, just hanging around." Jinx smirked at the bad pun before helping her teammate up from the ledge. "Haha. You're a real comedian, you know that," said Jinx sarcastically. "Well I'm funny enough to make you smile, so I'm exactly as funny as I need to be," remarked Beast Boy. They both sat down on the edge of the roof. Jinx blushed at the comment as he continued in semi flirty tone, "So, what are you doing up here messing up that pretty by crying." Being told she was pretty felt good, but the statement reminded her of her troubles. "I don't want to talk about so leave," Jinx said, her voice oozing with anger and sadness. "C'mon Jinx, you can tell me whats wrong." "No." "C'mon Jinx, tell me." "NO!" "Jinx, I know that we don't know each other that well, but you're a Titan an that means we look out for each other, so please tel me what's wrong". Jinx was furious at this point. "Is that so? Well then I guess I'm not a Titan anymore so get off my case before I hex you!" Jinx spat, though feeling bad about yelling at her teammate things that she never meant. She turned away from him, expecting him to leave at her words.

Beast Boy sighed. 'This is almost as hard as breaking through Raven's defenses. Almost.' This was when he saw he had to bring out the big guns. He quickly turned into the most adorable green kitten. In his new form and climbed into Jinx's lap. Shocked at the sudden disregard of her personal space, she turned to her lap to give Beast Boy another tongue lashing. But that was her mistake. When she saw the Beast Boy kitten with his big eyes and soft fur with a swishing tale making the face, her heart melted. In truth, no one could resist the face, especially not a cat lover like Jinx. 'He's so damn cute.' Jinx began to rub his fur. 'And he's so fluffy. I want to die cuddling a kitty like this.' Jinx sighed and said "Damn Beast Boy. If you brought out that form when we fought I might have switched sides a lot sooner." Beast Boy kitty looked up at her with curiosity. 'And I thought that he couldn't get any cuter.' Jinx continued "Fine I'll tell you just stop looking at me like that."

Beast Boy changed back to his human form with a small smile. 'Even she can't resist the face' he thought but out loud he said, "Okay spill. What's wrong?" Jinx began to tear up again and said "I broke up with Wally." With that Jinx began to ball her eyes out anew and continued, "I moved out of Titans East. I can't stay there anymore. Without Wally, nobody there trusts me. I don't even know if I'm a Titan anymore!" Jinx began to wale in her self pity.

Beast Boy sat there stunned. He couldn't believe that the Titans east would do something like that.'I can't believe that those two broke up. I mean I felt like they were about a perfect a match as Rob and Star...wow I got to help her.' He lifted her head by the chin and asked, " What do you mean, you don't know if you're a Titan anymore? Of course you're still a Titan. Even if you had a falling out with Wally doesn't mean that you're any lees part of this team." Jinx looked up at the changeling. "Really?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper."Really. Now stop with all these tears. They're messing up your pretty face." He then began using his thumbs to gently wipe her tears away. Jinx looked into the changeling's deep green eyes and faintly giggled. "You keep calling me pretty and I might just replace Kid Flash with you green bean." Beast Boy flushed at her words, causing her to giggle again. He then changed the subject.

"Well I think we should get back to the Tower. Robin will want to see you and then we can get you a room." Beast Boy and Jinx got up. Well Jinx at least tried to get up. Beast Boy was about to start back to the Tower when he noticed Jinx hadn't moved. Confused, Beast Boy questioned, "Don't you want to go to the Tower."Jinx responded, "Only if you agree to do me a favor." "What's the favor?" Jinx grinned. "Carry me there." Beast Boy blushed again. "Why do you want e to carry you?" Now it was Jinx turn to blush. "Well, my legs fell asleep."

Beast Boy burst out laughing. He then picked her up and put her on his back. Then, he morphed into a pterosaur and took off toward the Tower. Jinx looked down and saw the city with all the light. Jinx couldn't help but think, 'Wow it's beutiful up here' Jinx cuddled into Beast boy's back. 'Wally carrying me was always fun, but a girl could get used to ride like this.'


	3. Chapter 3

Raven was sitting on the roof, trying to meditate. She tried to empty her mind become one with her self, but she couldn't seem to focus. ' _Azarath Metrion Zinthos'_ she chanted in her mind before opening her eyes and rubbing her temples. _'Ugh, why can't I focus?'_ There had to be something big on her mind that she wasn't able do go inside her mind. Sighing, Raven teleports to her room and goes to her dresser. She opens the drawer to find a steel gray mirror with two gems on it. _'I didn't want to have to resort to this but I have to figure out what's going on._ ' With that thought Raven began to focus on her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, her reflection disappeared and the mirror went black. And then Raven was sucked in.

Raven gently floated down to Nevermore. As she landed, she looked around to find out what part she had landed in. Given all the flowers and the fact that she was in a meadow, it seemed she had landed in the happy portion of her mind. _'GREAT. Now I'm going to have to deal with Joy. Maybe, I can just sneak around her and find Knowledge.'_ As if the universe was playing a trick on her, up came a girl wearing a pink cloak. ' _Uh, I just cam't catch a break to-ugh.'_ Strangely enough her emoticlone walked into her as if she hadn't even seen her and both fell down.

"Hey, watch where you're going" Raven snarled at her emotion as she shifted in a sitting position. Joy simply kept her head down and apologized with a weak "I'm sorry" while also, assuming a mirrored position. This caused Raven to stop and stare at her emoticlone. This was supposed to be her happiness personified. Typically, even her apologies were pompous and over the top, but here she was being being quiet and distant. There had to be something seriously wrong with her mind that joy was acting subdued. Maybe not Timid's level of subduedness but, subdued nonetheless.

"Hey Joy, what's wrong with you," Rave asked in a quieter tone. For, the first time Joy looked up to see who she had run into. To her delight, she found it was the real Raven. "Oh Joy,it's about time you got here," Joy said as she shifted to give Raven a big hug. Raven tolerated the hug for just a second before she shirked off the hug and restated the question. "Joy, what happened that had you so down?"

"I believe I may be better suited to answer that question," said someone behind her. Raven head whipped around to see her face to face with her face,More accurately, she was faced to face with herself, wearing a yellow cloak with glasses. This part of herself was also had a book and a laptop floating with her rapidly typing on the keyboard. "Knowledge, would you like to elaborate on that," Raven said flatly. "Just a second, I've got to categorize this by size, type, and color," Knowledge replied. At this, Raven began to lose her patience. "Knowledge, while I'm curious about what the hell you're categorizing, you will answer me this instant. What has happened to make Joy so subdued?" Raven roared at Knowledge.

Knowledge sighed and closed the laptop. She was not looking forward to this but what choice did she have. The big boss requested information and she was in no position to refuse. "Simply put, a new emotion had gained a for, and she has been bullying Joy." Joy bean to look embarrassed while Raven began to look angry. "I thought I left you in charge to prevent situations like this. Did I put too much faith in you when I put you in charge, Knowledge?" Raven seethed. Knowledge was too smart to take the bait. Instead she answered, "Well if it had been any other emotion, I might have been able to talk her down, but this emoticlone is resistant to even the powers of logic." "Oh really?" Raven sneered. "Yes, really. She's quite strong. Brave tried to stop her, but she got trounced and it's not helping that you are subconsciously giving her strength," Knowledge continued sourly.

This was a big development. Raven was sure that this new emoticlone was behind her inability to meditate. And the fact that she beat Brave was incredible, as Brave was one of her strongest emotions. But then a thought occurred to Raven. " What do you mean that I've bee subconsciously giving strength?" Raven asked. "Well, as you know, your powers rely on emotion to be released." Raven nodded as Knowledge continued, "Well, depending on what emotion you are feeling, the more powerful they become in Nevermore. With you feeling this emotion, even though you don't recognize it, gives the emoticlone that it represents a substantially power increase."

Raven was surprised to here this. She had, had no idea that her emoticlone's power were a reflection of how she felt. Still. something was bugging her. "I've noticed that you haven't said what this emoticlone's name is. Is there a reason for that?" Raven questioned. "It's easier to show you than it is to tell you." With that Knowledge stood up and started walking down the path. Raven and Joy followed. As they walked along the path, Rave began to notice thing were changing. The were still in Joy's domain, but the grass was starting to look a little duller. There also seemed to be less flowers and the flowers that were there started to smell repugnant. "Well, there she is," Knowledge said flatly and pointed.

Raven followed the finger to a girl, who was talking to herself, sitting in top of a hill. It was herself, but dressed in a way that she had never seen before. She was wearing a neon green cloak and had what appeared to be dolls on her belt. The dolls looked like her friends, similar to the ones that the Puppet king had made. From what she could see there was Robin, Cyborg, and even Kitty on there. But where were Starfire and Beast Boy. _'No time to think about that now. Haha thinking while in your own mind. What a paradox. Oh my god. That was Beast Boy-esque. I need to focus on the matter at hand.'_ Raven marched up the hill, intending to give the emotion a firm tongue lashing.

That was until she heard what the girl was saying. "So, you think you can just take him away from me, you harpy. Just because you're nice and pretty and can laugh with him an he takes you to the mall ad spends time with you. Well too bad sweet cheeks because Beast Boy is mine," ranted previously unknown emotion. _'That must be Envy, the personification of my jealousy.'_ Shocked at what she had overheard, Raven snuck back down to the bottom of the hill. Knowledge and Joy still stood there.

"So, what happened miss High and Mighty, lose your nerve?" taunted Knowledge. "Don't be mean Knowledge, Envy is a lot for anyone to take in," Joy said. Raven just turned to Knowledge and grabbed her by the neck of her cloak. "You. Explain. Now," Raven stated. Knowledge just gave Raven a shit-eating grin and answered, "Isn't it obvious." Raven gave the emoticlone her most evil death glare. She even allowed her second set of eyes to glow a sinister red. The grin on Knowledge's face fell. "Fine. I'll show you what happened. Just let me go." Raven released her emotion. Knowledge then opened her laptop and selected a file called memories. Knowledge pulled up the memory of just a little while ago.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Raven had felt something wrong. In a tower filled with teen aged heroes there were a lot of ambient emotions running around from hormones to stress to Robin and Kitten's relationship, but this feeling was on a whole different level. She hadn't felt this much pain and grief since Terra had left Beast Boy. That with all the ambient rage in the air disturbed her greatly. She knew she should just ignore the emotions being broadcast to her, but she couldn't. Not when her best friend was this distraught. 'Who knew having friends would be such a hassle.' Raven sighed as she put down her book and headed towards Starfire's bedroom.

Raven stopped at the door and knocked. "I do not with to be disturbed, please," answered the girl on the other side. Raven sighed. She could hear the sobs on the other side of the door as well as feel the pain. What made it worst was the fact that it was coming from one of the places that Raven derived happiness from. _'I've got to do something, but what? I could always just phase through the door, but that would set a dangerous precedent. Still, this is Star I'm talking about so precedents be damned I need to go console her._ ' With new determination, Raven phased through the door.

As she floated in Starfire's room it wasn't easy to tell something was amiss. In fact, had Raven not been there last week, she would have said everything was fine. But Raven noticed all. The mysterious lack of teen magazines on her desk. The fact that some of her favorite picture were gone. The odd lack of cutesy fragrances that Starfire tended to where. The feng shui of the room had completely fallen off. And under the blanket on the bed, the red haired alien girl huddled. _'Well I guess I need to gauge the damage.'_ Raven pulled the comforter from over her best friend's head.

Raven stopped and did a double take at what she saw. Gone was the confident alien princess the she had come to care for. Gone was the battle hardened warrior she had taken down many a criminal with. Gone was the beautiful teen she considered a sister. The person who laid in the bed in the fetal position looked like she had never fit those descriptions. What Raven saw was a girl that was so hurt and blinded by her tears that she hadn't even noticed that Raven had entered the room. The Tameranian quietly squeaked as she looked up to see had revealed her. She was relieved and disheartened that it was Raven.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing here in my domicile?" Starfire asked tentatively. 'What could have happened to make you like this Star?' Raven decided it was best just to disregard her question and reply with a question of her own. "Starfire what happened to make you like this." Starfire decided it was best to put on a fake smile, though she was still kind of blubbering, and try to rush the half-demon away. "There is nothing wrong, friend Raven. It is just the time of the month that I have a problem with my Grebnax." "Starfire, we both know that is a lie," Raven said in a neutral voice. "I can assure you that it is," Starfire replied. Raven was about to continue when there was a knock on the door.

Starfire began to get up to answer it, but then sat back down after the glare she received from Raven. Raven quickly floated to the door and opened it a crack. To her surprise she saw Beast Boy. Beast Boy was sure to know what was wrong and how to make Starfire smile, but Star didn't need a smile right now. She needed someone to get her over whatever was happening and Raven knew that Beast Boy had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth. So, before the changeling could get out a single word, Raven simply stated, "Girl talk. Come back later," and she closed the door. Raven instantly regretted being shot with the green hero but she would worry about that later. She then floated back to the bed to console her friend, whose crying had renewed with force.

"Kori, " Raven started in a quiet voice as she pulled off her hood and looked Starfire in the eye so she could see the feeling of her words. "Kori, you need to tell me what's wrong. We've been together for the last two years. We've been there for each other's best time and our worst times. I care about you too much to stand to see you like this. Please, please tell me what's wrong." The room was silent for a moment. And the Starfire answered.

"Rachel, have I wronged friend Robin in some way?" 'Of course this was about the Boy Blunder. I'll be sure to send a few nightmares his way this week.' Raven thought, but she answered, "I don't believe you did Star. Why, what happened with Robin?" Starfire began to sniffle. "When I, friend Cyborg, and friend Beast Boy returned to the Tower from the mall of shopping we found Robin and Kitten engaged in, from what I read, called the 'blow job'. Why would he do something like that in plain view, knowing that I have had the feelings for him, unless in an attempt to do the getting back at me for some slight that I have committed."

Raven was beyond furious at what she heard. ' _1\. Robin gets nightmares every other night for a month. 2. I am never sitting on that couch again._ '"Star I'm sorry that you had to see that. You haven't done anything wrong and didn't deserve to see that. Honestly, nobody needed to see that." Starfire gave a small giggle at her friends joke. Raven was glad that her friend might be getting better, but she knew this might be her only chance to break Starfire out of the curse of loving Robin.. She grimaced at the fact that she would have to finish the breaking of the alien girls heart, but she understood it had to be done.

"Listen Star, you have to stop pining after Robin. It's not good for you to do this anymore." Starfire looked scared. "But friend Raven, friend Robin-" "Screw Robin!" Raven interrupted angrily. "Robin doesn't care about you in that way Star. If he was, he wouldn't be with Kitty. And he certainly wouldn't be disrespecting you in our home like that." Starfire looked broken to the eyes of the empath but Raven stood firm. She couldn't console her friend until Starfire gave up on Robin. "Now say it with me Kori, "I will give up on Robin"." Starfire sighed. "I will give up on the dating of Robin." Starfire gave the empath a little smile.

Raven smiled back at her. 'Now that she's given up on him, I should give her a little boost'.

* * *

 **Present**

"Oh, I love this part," said someone with Raven's voice. Knowledge and Joy looked behind them and blanched. Joy whispered to Raven, "Uh, Rae...". "SHhhh" Raven interrupted, to caught in the memory to notice her surroundings. Joy looked back at Knowledge and she shrugged.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"You know, Robin doesn't deserve you anyway." "What do you mean friend Raven?" Starfire questioned. "Well look at yourself Star. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend with your shimmering eyes and sunny disposition. You should go after a guy who knows what he's got. A guy who wants to spend time with, who is willing to do anything to see you smile, a guy who appreciates who you are." Starfire giggled at her friend's statement and then it tapered off. Starfire had a thoughtful and cautious look in her eyes and then took a breath before she spoke.

"Friend Raven, from the description you gave, it sounds like you are describing friend Beast Boy. Do you believe that I should try to do the dating with him?" The question made Raven pause. _'Was I really describing Beast Boy? I mean yeah he has been looking after Star a lot recently. Does he like her? Crap what's this feeling. Crap I'm taking to long to answer.'_ "If you think that dating Beast Boy is what will make you happy, then I think you should give it a try," Raven said noncommittally. Star looked at her friend suspiciously and said," Thank you friend Raven you have given me much to think about. I think I will do the meditation on it." Raven stood up. "Any time Star." And with that, the half demon teleported to the roof to meditate herself.

* * *

 **Present**

Raven sat there for a few minutes. The truth of the matter was too shocking for her to wrap her mind around. She turned to Knowledge. "So, what just showed me was that Envy gained enough strength to gain a form when..." "When you thought Starfire might take Beasty Boo away from us. The nerve of that woman." Raven looked around and noticed there was another emoticlone that had joined the viewing session. Envy had came down the hill at some point and had started to watch with the rest of them. Taken off guard, Raven decided that being on offensive side of the conversation would be her best move. **  
**

"Envy, I presume." The emoticlone in the bright green cloak nodded. "Listen, I don't know what you're doing here but you are to stop it at once. You have upset the balance here and I will not stand for it. Now. from now on you will listen to Knowledge or I will chain you up like I did Fury." Envy looked at the real Raven with a blank stare. Then she began to smirk. Then giggle. And the she flat out laughed at what Raven said. _'Well this isn't going how I thought,'_ Raven thought, disconcertingly. Envy's laugh began to patter out and she said, "You can not be serious." Raven was angry now. "I'm dead serious. I chained up Fury, I will chain you up as well," Raven Stated in a cold voice.

The emoticlone just stared at Raven with a devious smirk. "Oh please, don't compare me with Miss Rager. I am Envy. I cannot be contained or controlled. I m your wants and needs come to life." Envy leaned towards Raven and gabbed her face with both hand. "I am your cravings. I am a force more primal yet more refined than he simplicity of Fury. I am the cause of wars and the cause of civilizations. There is only one thing you can do to sate me and from facing Brave I am sure that I will be here for quite a while. Awhaha!" Raven pulled her elf from Envy's grasp. Barely hiding her anger she spat," And what might be the only way to stop you?"

Envy was about to answer when she stopped and stared for a second. She then gave a frown that was there for only a second. And the it turned into a evil looking grin. "All you have to do is take what you want." Envy handed the Beast Boy doll to Raven. "Now then, I wouldn't take too long if I were you. The longer you wait the more powerful I grow. Wouldn't want another Fury incident, now would we? Oh, and before I forget, definitely do not go to the roof," Ency finished innocently. And with that, Raven found herself back in her room.

Raven shook at the realization that she had been dismissed from her own mind. _'I am supposed to be the most powerful being in my own head but she treated me as if I was a child. And what did she mean that I shouldn't go to the roof.'_ Raven got up and set her mirror down. She the silently teleported to the roof, making sure to stay in the shadows. And then she saw it. A large pterosaur gliding down to the Tower's roof. As it landed, it quickly changed shape into that of a man. Or rather a teen. The teen had a girl on his back, who appeared to be nuzzling him. The teen then garbed her legs and continued to piggy back the girl into the Tower. Raven slipped to her knees in shock to what she just saw. And all she could hear was Envy's laughter.

 **A/N**

Hey guys sorry it took me a while for this update. Stuff has been crazy. Also I've fixed the other chapter but I don't know why those notes come up. Please review. Also I've been playing around with getting Terra involved but noting is set in so I wanted to know if you wanted her i or just to keep it in between the three current female love interests.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _I don't own the Teen Titans._

Beast Boy sighed as he walked down the stairs. _'Man sometimes it just doesn't pay to be the nice guy,'_ he thought while carrying the now sleeping Jinx on his back _._ He had been taking her to the Tower but, when he saw how much she had enjoyed the sights of the city from the air, he decided to take the scenic route back. As a result, they had spent over an hour in the air and she had fallen asleep on his back. When he got back to the Tower he was beat, but couldn't bring himself to wake the suffering girl up. _'That and the fact that she might wake up and curse me,'_ he thought ruefully. _'Now that I think about it, where is she going to sleep. She can't sleep in my room since I got rid of the bunk bed. I know Raven wouldn't be willing to allow Jinx to sleep in her room and combining her and Star would be a nightmare. Not even Raven could phase out all that emotion. Maybe I can get Robin to unlock Terra's room. It's been locked up since she got turned into stone.'_ Best Boy sighed, his heart heavy remembering that geomancer who wanted to forget her past. _'It's for the best. She has an opportunity for a normal life and I can't take that away from her.'_ Jinx gave an adorable small snore that caused Beast Boy a little giggle in his sadness. _'Well, I guess it ain't all bad.'_ "C'mon Jinx, let's get you a place to stay," he whispered to the young heroine. Jinx only slightly shifted on his back.

Beast Boy walked to living room where he could faintly hear Cyborg giving Robin the third degree through the sliding door. He knocked on the door separating the two groups. The noise from behind the door stopped and he heard some shuffling. Then, Cyborg opened the door, looking prepared to give whoever was interrupting him a little of the tongue lashing he was giving Robin. And then he saw something that made his day. Beast Boy, looking a little tuckered out, with Jinx, the recent baddie turned goodie. sleeping on the teen's back. Cyborg generated an evil grin and looked like he was about to start the ribbing when Beast Boy started to speak. "Hey Cy, I got to speak to Robin about something. And before you start the jokes ask yourself: do you really want to wake her up?"

Cyborg looked at the sorceress and blanched. He had seen what she could do to people while at H.I.V.E Academy and wanted no part of it. "Okay Grass Stain, but understand, you've got yours coming." And with that ominous statement Cyborg walked back over to Robin, leaving Beast Boy to ponder what the robot man was planning.

Cyborg stood above Robin with disapproval in his eyes. The Boy Wonder had really stepped in it this time. But, with it growing later into the night and with his best friend needing to talk to him, Cyborg decided it was time to end their "chat". "Okay man I'm done. BB needs you and be sure to be quiet. But you better not do something like this again. Oh and we're getting a new couch and it's on you."

Robin had been taking the verbal beat down like a man thus far but he felt like buying a new couch was crossing a line. "Why should I buy a new couch? This one is fine."

Cyborg sighed. "Well Robin, if you must know, it's because no one wants to know what type _juices_ you and girlfriend have left on this couch." That ended the argument as

Robin was humbled again. "So, eh, what does Beast Boy need me for?"

At the question, Cyborg grinned and simply said, "You got to see for yourself." And with that Cyborg headed to his room to recharge.

Robin was confused by this response. He heard the shuffling of someone entering the room. He turned around and gaped at what he saw. There was Beast Boy, one of his long time friends, carrying a sleeping Jinx, piggy back style, into the room. Not many things caught the ace detective off guard but this was one of many scenes that he had never seen coming. Like Raven laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes or Slade turning himself in.

Though shocked, Robin quickly recomposed himself and gave a questioning eyebrow to the changeling. Beast Boy sighed. He was still upset about what had happened earlier, but ,for Jinx's sake, he decided to put it behind him. "Hey Robin. Look, Jinx needs a place to stay. She had a falling out with Titans East and she's got no place to go. Since she's a Titan, I figured here would be a good place as any."

Robin eyed the former villainess suspiciously. "What type of falling out with Titans East? And where do you expect her to sleep?" the Boy Wonder questioned.

Beast Boy looked around nervously. He hadn't thought that Robin would ask this. _'It's not my place to discuss her love life with other people.'_ Quickly he responded, "Well I figured She could stay in Terra's old room. And as to why she left, all I can say is that it is a personal matter that I am not at liberty to discuss."

Robin looked at the green teen with some sympathy. The fact that he was willing to use Terra's room for Jinx was a sign that the teen was finally letting go. He nodded and said, "Fine Beast Boy. She can use Terra's room. But tomorrow she's telling us went down at Titans East, okay. I'll need about 20 minutes to put her in the systems." Beast Boy nodded.

Robin and Beast Boy left the living room together. Robin going left to the main computer to input Jinx's info and Beast Boy to the dorm section of the Tower. He was getting tired of carrying the girl around, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. _' Well it'll take Bird Boy 20 minutes to update the system. I guess I can leave Jinx in my room and go check on Star.'_ He headed to his room and opened the door. Since taking down the Brotherhood, the room had changed a lot. He had gotten rid of the bunk beds and now had a California king size. His room, while not completely clean had taken on a look that someone not named Beast Boy could live in. He'd even gotten rid of most of the smell. He gently set Jinx down in the center of his bed. Through the whole ordeal, since she fell asleep, she barely stirred. Beast Boy looked at the girl in his bed and smiled. Then he headed off to Star's room.

* * *

 _ **Starfire's Room**_

Starfire got up from her bed and went to her dresser. It had been a little while since Raven had come to talk to her about her problems with Robin. She could not believe that she had pined after the boy so completely. _'I have brought shame to my family. I am a Tameranian princess. We are a warrior race and I was chosen to be their leader. We control one of the most powerful armies in the universe. How could I have broken the will of my enemies, if all it takes to break my spirit is a boy not returning my affection. Even if he's handsome and confident and...'_ Starfire groaned. _'I've got to stop thinking about him in that way.'_ She looked at herself in the mirror. She was aware that she was pretty. She had caught many Earthlings looking at her, though she played innocent, she knew that these people were aroused at the sight of her. She decided then that if Robin didn't want her, she would find someone who did.

Starfire opened the dresser and grabbed some pajamas. She then headed to her bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and turned the water so it was just under scalding to her hand. She then disrobed and got in. While there she decided to think about the other guys that might be able to replace Robin as her choice conquest. _' Well there is Speedy and Aqua lad. Both are fairly handsome and quite powerful. But Speedy is very similar to Robin and that may be bad. And Aqua Lad speaks and smells too much about the fish.'_ Starfire started to wash her self thoroughly just thinking about the smell. _'Kid Flash is currently going out with Jinx. Though I doubt that I would go out with him. He seems to be too much of the "player" for me. Red Star may be an acceptable choice. He is both kind an considerate. But then, he would never leave Russia and I can't leave my friends. There is also friend Beast Boy...'_ Starfire couldn't bring herself to continue the thought. It felt strange thinking of her close friend as a potential suitor. Still it surprised how many traits that Raven had given seem to perfectly fit the changeling. _'Maybe I should wait a while before I try to find a new suitor'._ The water had started to cool so she turned off the shower and began to dry herself. After she died, she put on her usual sleep clothes and heard a knock on the door. _'Strange I usually don't receive guest at this time of night.'_ She went to the door and cracked it open.

On the other side of the door was a smiling Beast Boy. Relieved to see his friendly face, Starfire opened the door more. The look on Beast Boy's face went from a friendly smile to slack jawed astonishment. Starfire was confused by his reaction. _'I mean it's not like I am wearing anything special. I only wear the "boy shorts" and a tank top. I believe my regular costume to be more attractive then my bed clothes.'_ Starfire giggled at his reaction and decided to ignore his blatant ogling of her. "Friend Beast Boy, for what have you come for this evening?" Starfire questioned in a sweet voice.

Beast Boy' was brought back to reality by her words. "Oh, uh I was just wondering how you were doing after what happened this afternoon."

For a second, Starfire darkened at the reminder of what had happened, but the moment passed and she was cheery again. "I am fine friend. Raven gave me quite the talking to and I have decided to give up on the pursuit of Robin."

Beast Boy was suspicious about how "fine" she was but decided to simply say, "His loss. I think you wonderful Star." Starfire raised her eyebrows as Beast Boy began to scramble to try to cover his compliment. "Uh, what meant to say is that your a wonderful person Star and he should realize that. Yeah, that's it." Beast Boy began to look around uncomfortably.

Figuring it had to do with his slip up, Starfire simply smiled as she said, "Thank you for the compliment. Do you wish to make another trip to the mall tomorrow, if the criminal activity permits?"

"Sure Star, that sounds great," Beast Boy said quickly. He then pretended to yawn. "Well I'm bushed. I'll see you at breakfast okay. Night Star." And with that, he was off back in the direction of his room. He seemed to be walking strangely though. She had seen males walk like this before and was confused. _'Perhaps this is yet another Earth custom that I do not understand.'_ Starfire closed the door and headed to bed.

* * *

Beast Boy was walking back to his room, trying to will himself to go flaccid. _'C'mon dude give me a break. She is one of our best friends. We can't be thinking about her like that.'_ But his little head refused to listen. Sure he had seen her in her costume and it was more revealing but, in such informal dress, Starfire's true beauty shown through on another level for the teen. That and he had always had a thing for the innocent and tomboy look. Beast Boy sighed. _'Well it looks looks like I'll have to take care of this myself.'_ Beast Boy hurried to his room. When he arrived he thought he was home free. But there was a little detail he forgot...

Jinx was asleep in his bed. Beast Boy looked at the teen sorceress. At some point she had gotten cold and had gone into the fetal position and was under his blanket. As she was now. Beast Boy had a hard time remembering that just a few months ago, they would have been at each others throats. _'She looks like an angel. A pale angel, but an angel nonetheless.''_ Beast Boy knew he had two options. He could pick her up, risk waking her and take her to Terra's old room, then come back and take care of business. Or he could leave her in his bed and he could sleep on the floor. _'Robin will be done by now. It'll be easy. And I'll be gentle.'_ Beast Boy looked back at the sleeping girl. He may have had two options but there was only one choice. He walked out to the hallway, closed the door, morphed into a dog and laid down. And though his form had changed, his problem did not. _'Man sometime it just doesn't pay to be the nice guy.'_

 **A/N:** The torture of being a good guy. Please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Still don't own the Teen Titans**

Jinx woke feeling relaxed. _'Man, that was some of the best sleep I've ever had. This bed is really big and comfy. It's been a while since I've felt this good. Maybe a couple more hours would make me feel even better.'_ With that thought Jinx cuddled back into bed. But, a few seconds later, she got up with a start. _'Bed?! What am I doing in a bed?! What happened last night?! Where am I and what the hell is going on?!'_ Jinx looked around. She was in a large bed in a green room. The room was kinda messy but not overly so. It had a weird smell, not exactly bad, but this place had definitely been lived in. _'God I hope I didn't break into someone's home for a nap. Or worse, I hope nobody took advantage of me while I was asleep. For their sake'._ Jinx hopped out of the bed and found her shoes. She decided to sneak out of...where ever she was and go...somewhere. She didn't have a lot of places she _could_ go. She opened the door and checked to see if anyone was outside. Sure that no one was around she took a step forward and promptly tripped over something. For though she checked right and left, she had neglected to look _down._ What she saw now was a green furred dalmatian, looking upset about being woken up.

Jinx was confused. _'Why is there a green dalmatian...'_ Suddenly the events of the previous evening flowed back into her head. The crying her eyes out. The comfort the he had given. The amazing view of the city. The falling asleep on his back. _'I must have been sleeping in Beast Boy's room.'_ Jinx blushed at the memory and pulled her self up as Beast Boy morphed back into human form. "Morning, Jinx," he said with a stretch.

Jinx was about to respond when something caught her eye. She gave a smile that would have had the Cheshire cat worried and responded. "Morning, BB. So tell me monkey boy, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just _that_ happy to see me." Beast Boy was confused until he caught her glance at his crotch. Beast Boy looked down and to his eternal shame, he saw he had an erection. He desperately tried to cover himself, but the damage was done. Jinx had seen it and she was exactly like Cyborg. She now had a bone and she would continue to pick at it.

"Oh Beast Boy, I can't believe you would display yourself in such a way in front on a lady. Oh for shame," she continued in a mock English accent. The only look on his face was of shame and embarrassment. Jinx thought it was a cute look for the teen but then heard her stomach rumble. _'Well I guess I can have pity on him for now. And get some free breakfast out of it too.'_ "The only way I can forgive this affront is if you make me breakfast. I'd like some waffles."

Beast Boy's morning wood had finally one down and only nodded meekly. "Just please, don't tell anyone about this. They'd rip me to shreds."

At this Jinx nodded. "Okay, I won't tell them." Jinx then gave an evil smile. "Just make sure you leave the sausage here."

Beast Boy finally got some rhythm back and replied, "Oh behave!" Jinx laughed at the reference and both of them went to the kitchen.

When they got to the ops room, Jinx headed into the living room area while Beast Boy headed to the kitchen. When Jinx was about sit down on the couch, Beast Boy quickly yelled, "You don't want to sit there."

Jinx stopped, confused. "And why, pray tell, wouldn't my fabulousness want to sit down on the couch?"

"Well you could sit there but, a certain poultry named hero was found with a chickenhead yesterday. And I can't guarantee what else may have happened on it," Beast Boy said in a hollow voice.

"Ick! On second thought I think I'll sit at the table." Jinx shifted to a stool at the kitchen table while Beast Boy began to assemble the ingredients for their waffles. "By the way Beast Boy, don't you think it's rude to refer to Starfire as a chickenhead." Beast Boy grimaced at the statement and Jinx could tell she had crossed some sort of line with that statement. _'Uh oh. Did I misread the situation? I must have by the look on his face.'_ All of a sudden his face changed into an understanding smile.

"I'll forgive you since you don't know. Robin is actually going out with Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter. And since we put him on deep ice, she's been living with us." Beast Boy explained. Beast boy then went on to start making the waffles.

Jinx didn't like what had just happened. All of the sudden the joking nature of the two seemed to freeze and the room was stiff. _'I can't believe that I just insinuated that he called Starfire a chickenhead. I'm surprised he knew what a chickenhead is, let alone call one of his best friends one. After all he did yesterday...I have got to make this right. But how?'_ Her pondering was interrupted when Beast Boy placed what seemed to be the most delicious looking waffles she had ever seen. You see Beast Boy never went for plain waffles. He had topped the off with whipped cream, halved strawberries, some strawberry syrup and at the top a single cherry. Jinx gaped at how professional they looked, while at the same time being piled high with toppings.

"Wow." Jinx gasped. "How'd you know I liked strawberries?" she asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Simple. When we took back the tower ,from when you were with the H.I.V.E, all my strawberries were gone. Since you guys were only there for like a day, that means there was someone there who had to like them. And, no offense, but Gizmo and Mammoth don't seem like the type to enjoy there fruits and veggies."

Jinx nodded. She had spent quite awhile trying to get those two to eat something beside junk food. Eventually she had given up, labeling te two as lost causes. She picked up her fork and knife and cut out her first bite. When she tasted those waffles, it seemed like she had an out off body experience. _'Oh. My. God. This might be the best thing I've ever eaten in my life.'_ "You know, you're going to make someone a happy wife with waffles like these."

Beast boy blushed. "Yeah well, girls don't dig green so I doubt it."

"What about all those fan girls I see you running around with? Surely there's one that makes you want to " _make breakfast for ,_ " Jinx stated in a suggestive tone."

"Not really. Most of those girls only hangout with me cause they I'm a Titan. They aren't real girlfriend material. Besides ladies may love the ears, but green don't seal the deal," Beast Boy said with a good natured smile.

Jinx observed the green Titan. _'He's not that bad looking. He may be lean, but he's definitely no noodle. His skin is smooth and he CAN be funny when he's not trying too hard. He's sweet and compassionate, and knows how to have a good tim-gah! What am I thinking about?'_ Thankfully the rest of the Titans smelled breakfast being made and decided to make an appearance.

"Good morning, friends! What a joyous morning it is!" Starfire yelled as she enter the room. The she laid her eyes on Jinx and shrieked."Friend Jinx! how wonderful to see you."

"Morning sleeping beauty. You sleep well?" Cyborg greeted her with a sly grin. Jinx scowled at the statement. _'He must have seen me last night. Uh he'll never let this go.'_

Raven simply nodded at their guest.

"Morning Jinx. Did Terra's room treat you okay?" Robin questioned.

Jinx raised an eyebrow at Robin's question. _'What does he mean? I slept in...oooooo this will be fun.'_ Out loud Jinx stated innocently, "But I slept in Best Boy's room, Robin."

Beast Boy was tuning his friends out in favor of finishing breakfast when his animal instincts sensed danger in the room. He slowly turned around to see each of his friends. _'Well Cyborg is looking shocked and has a shit eating grin, so that's not a good sign. Jinx appears to be looking innocent, that can't be good. Starfire seems to be confused so it shouldn't be too bad. Well I take that back, Robin looks like he actually might blow his top or shit a brick. But why does Raven have that look on her face. It looks almost...afraid? Weird.I guess the better question is why are they all looking at me?'_ Given he had no idea what was going on, Beast Boy only had one thing to say. "I didn't do it."

"Why would friend Jinx reside in Beast Boy's room? Were they mating?" asked the confused alien.

"All I can say is that from what I've seen, Beast Boy might have more of a _BEAST_ than you would think," Jinx said suggestively.

Beast Boy's face turned red...or as red as a green guys could get. "HEY! It's not what you think!"

To Cyborg had seen how serious BB was last night so he knew that even if Jinx had slept in his room, there was a good chance that there was more to the story than she was letting on. Still material like this didn't just walk up and present itself to you everyday so he decided to take full advantage of it. "Oh no, Beast Boy, how could you? How could you take the innocence of such a delicate flower? How could you take another man's woman to your bed?" Cyborg asked in a melodramatic fashion.

"Oh the things that I saw. The things that I smelled. I was just...I can't put it to words." Jinx was playing along.

"well Beast Boy. Do you have an explanation about why Jinx was in YOUR room, when you requested that I give her Terra's room?" Robin asked.

 _'Finally! A chance to explain myself.'_ "Well I put her in my bed when I went to go check on Starfire. When I came back she had made herself comfortable in my bed. Since she had been through a lot, I figured that it was nicer to leave her in my bed while I slept OUTSIDE of my room. She's just been messing with you guys."

Jinx couldn't stand it anymore. She busted out laughing. "I can't believe you guys fell for that. Starfire's face was priceless when she asked "Were they mating?" Oh my god, that was priceless."

Robin was in no mood for this. After he had been berated by Cyborg, Kitty had decided that they should cool things down during the day. Which meant no noon "stress relief" that he had been getting regularly. That with all the paperwork he had to do and having to get a new couch meant he had a busy day filled with no good times. "Jinx, if you are going to stay here, then I ask that you don't play jokes that could result in expulsion from the team. Speaking of that, I want to talk to you tonight about why you left Titans East. It's a free day for everybody but keep your communicators on in case of emergency. Outside of that, see you guys later." Robin made a hasty exit from the room, while everyone sat down for breakfast.

"Geez, what crawled up his cape and died?" Jinx asked.

Everyone shrugged, figuring it was just Robin being Robin. "So friend Beast Boy at what time will we depart to the mall?" asked Starfire.

"OOOOO mall trip! I want to go!" Jinx said ecstatically. _'You never know what type of fun you can have at the mall. Besides If I don't go I'll be bored all day.'_

"We can leave right after breakfast Star. Hey Cyborg, you want to come with too?"

Cyborg finished inhaling his waffles and was about to answer when he happened to look at Raven. The girl met his eyes and he realized that something was wrong. He then put his arm around her and said,"No. Me and Rae here have some tinkering to do with he T-Car. But you kids have fun." And with that the two whisked their way back down the hall.

The two remaining girls looked at Beast Boy expectantly. He shrugged and set to finishing his food.

 **A/N**

 **Big thanks to detrametal for being my beta reader. Please review and I'm still want to know from my readers if they think I should add Terra.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay ladies, I'm all done. I'll just start the dishwasher and we'll be on our way," Beast Boy said with his typical grin. He started to rinse all the dishes and put them in the washer.

"So, what do you guys usually do at the mall?" Jinx asked in a bored tone.

"Friend Jinx, you will truly enjoy going with us to the mall. We will do the shopping for the cute clothes, adn we shall have the most amazing lunch, and sometimes we will watch the lighthearted comedies in the theater. It is a most wondrous experience," Starfire said while twirling around the room.

"Is that right?" Jinx asked while developing her Cheshire smile. Jinx was having an idea. A wonderfully awful idea. _'But if I'm going to pull this off, I'll need Starfire's help. I can't ask her in front of Beast Boy. I know...'_ "Hey Beast Boy? Me and Star will meet you on the roof, okay?" Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and nodded. With that Jinx tore to the roof with Starfire in hand.

"Friend Jinx, for what reason have you brought us here so quickly?" Starfire questioned, looking a little green from the ride.

"So, Starfire you know how Beast Boy and Cyborg always like pulling pranks everyone?" Starfire nodded. "Well, I was thinking that today I would like to pull some pranks on Beast Boy, but I'll need your help pulling them off."

"None of these pranks will hurt friend Beast Boy's feelings, correct? Or hurt him physically?"

"I promise they won't Star. Scouts honor. Besides if I get him too bad he might not want to hang out anymore, which would be a bummer."

"Okay friend Jinx. We shall do the legendary pranks on him!" Starfire stated with gusto.

The roof then descended into an awkward silence. Neither girl had really talked to each other since the pinkette had turned into a hero and Jinx felt awkward talking to Starfire since, out of all the females heroes, she had figured that Starfire would be the last girl she would go shopping with. Not that it wouldn't be fun but their styles clashed a lot. After waiting what seemed like an eternity to Jinx, she decided any conversation would be better than just sitting there.

"So, what happened with you and Robin? I thought you two were an item waiting to happen?" Jinx asked trying to sound casual. The question put a bittersweet smile on the alien's face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it is quite alright friend Jinx. While getting together with Robin would have been my first choice, he has been doing the dating with Kitten for quite a long time. I had thought their relationship would not last this long, but now my hopes of Robin and I being together are done. All I can do now is search for a new one that would accept my love."

Jinx stared at the alien princess with new respect. _'She's so strong, so powerful, so... beautiful. Wally wouldn't ever dare do what he did to me to a girl like that. Maybe **I** was the problem in the relationship.'_ Jinx suddenly noticed that Starfire was looking at her expectantly. Jinx blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit. Can you say it again?"

"I had asked, when should I expect friend Wally to join us at the Tower. Surely, if you are moving in, he is to be expected here soon, correct?"

Jinx sighed. _'I really wish I didn't bring up relationships now.'_ Jinx quietly answered, "Never. Me and Wally broke up." All of a sudden Jinx felt a warmth surrounding her. Starfire was giving her a hug. Jinx reciprocated the hug and they just stood there, mourning their lost loves.

"I am sorry Jinx. I did not mean to bring up the bad memories."

"It's okay Star. I did the same to you." At that moment, Beast Boy decided to make his arrival.

Beast boy was kind of confused at what he saw. When he had been downstairs, everything was fine. Now here he was, on the roof not 15 minutes later, and Starfire and Jinx seemed to be comforting each other. Deciding that its was in their (and his) best interests, he tried to to sneak the door back close as if he had never been there. Unfortunately, Jinx had already seen him. Jinx broke the hug and called him over with her finger. He turned into a dog and complied meekly.

"Now you're going to be a good boy and pretend you didn't see that. Okay." Jinx said dangerously. Beast Boy simply nodded. "Good boy. Now change into pterodactyl so we can go to the mall." Beast Boy shifted and stood still as Jinx climbed onto his back. "Now onward, Aoshima!" Beast Boy and Starfire headed towards the mall.

The mall was 30 minutes from the tower. that was if you happened to be driving .Luckily for our heroes it was only a five minutes fly. When our heroes arrived, the people only looked around in mild concern, preparing for the battle that wouldn't take place. It was a lot better that when Beast Boy and Starfire first went. In the beginning, they had thought that the heroes were villains, wanting to terrorize the stores and steal their valuables. That day had been a nightmare. As the news of the Titans spread through town, the owners stopped calling the police for them coming there. The next couple time they when to mall were worse simply because the crowds would go into a panic thinking that a super villain or calamity was about to happen. Often, the people would trample them as they were trying to calm down the mob. So cautious glances from people were a big step in the right direction.

"Okay ladies, where are we heading first?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh I know. Let us go there," Starfire said pointing at shop filled with nothing but pink clothing. Jinx almost cried in fear of going into a store like that.

Luckily for her, Beast Boy shared her feeling over the store and said, "Hey Star, why don't we let Jinx decide."

"Okay, friend Jinx, to what store do you wish to go?" Starfire asked, a little miffed about not being able to go to her favorite store.

Jinx gave Beast Boy a look of gratitude. "I think we should go there," Jinx responded pointing to a store seemed more appropriate for her.

Beast Boy, Jinx, and Starfire walked into the store. Beast Boy was immediately bored. This was an all women superstore and didn't have anything for him to even look at. The girls immediately took off to look for clothes to try on, while Beast Boy simply slumped into a chair in front of the changing rooms. _'Man this is going to be a long day.'_

Jinx and Starfire were going around the store, gathering clothes, when Jinx asked, "Hey Starfire, what's your size?"

"I am an Earth size six. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's for one of the pranks we're going to pull on Beast Boy today."

"What pranks are we pulling on friend Beast Boy?"

Jinx quickly grabbed some clothes and added them to the pile that Starfire had already created. "All you have to do is put on these clothes when we get to the changing rooms. Trust me, it will be hilarious." Jinx and Starfire then headed up to Beast Boy.

"So, are you guys done?" Beast Boy asked, praying for the answer to be yes.

"No, silly, we've got to make sure they fit. And you're going to judge us in them." The girls headed into adjacent changing rooms. Starfire was slightly confused when she saw what Jinx had picked out for her to where.

"Friend Jinx" she whispered," I do not believe that the outfit you have selected is appropriate for the season."

"Relax, you don't have to buy it. We're simply modeling them for Beast Boy. Though when you see how he reacts, you just may want to keep it." Jinx responded while giggling. "Just tell me when you have it on." Jinx heard a few seconds of ruffling.

"Okay, I have put it on. Though it seems to be a little tight"

"That's fine." To Beast Boy she said," Are you ready to give us your opinion Beast Boy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beast Boy answered in a tired tone. He was looking in the air, counting the ceiling tiles. When he heard the sound of the door opening he half looked down and then went back to looking up. _'It looks like they were just trying out swimsuits. Wait...swimsuits?'_ He looked back down and his jaw dropped as his brain tried to quantify what his eyes were seeing.

Before him stood Starfire in a floral bikini and a short floral half skirt. Though it seem as if the outfit was a size or two too small for her breasts seemed to be straining the material to get free and the skirt wouldn't have hidden anything had she not been wearing the bottoms as well. And Jinx was no less stunning. It seemed that she had chosen a dark green one piece suit with the sides cut off and just two strings covering her hips. Jinx gave Beast Boy an evil smirk. _'It's good to know that I can stupefy a man in only a swimsuit. Even if that man is Beast Boy.'_ Jinx walked up to Beast Boy and closed his mouth. As soon as she let go it immediately fell right back open.

"Friend Jinx, is Beast Boy okay?"

"Yeah Star, he's fine. Isn't that right Beastie Boo?" Jinx gave Beast Boy a few soft slaps to the cheek.

Beast Boy, brought back by her soft slaps, simply closed his mouth and swallowed. He then said, "Yeah I'm fine. I think you guys look great. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom." Beast Boy then scurried out of the store. In a manner similar to when he left Starfire's room last night.

"Was that the purpose of the prank to get him to walk in that manner?"

Jinx had noticed the walk as well. "Yeah Starfire."

"Why was he walking in that manner?"

Jinx simply stared at Starfire. ' _How can a girl that hot not know why he was walking like that? I didn't think she was that naive. I really don't want to have THE TALK with her. Well at least not me by myself.'_ "I'll tell you what. Me, you, and Raven are going to have a girls only party on Friday. We'll explain it to you then."

"Okay." The girls resumed their shopping and Jinx started to plan the next prank for Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in the bathroom, trying to relax. He was splashing water on his face. ' _Oh my god. I don't think my poor brain can take another situation like that. I bet Jinx picked out those suits, just to mess with me. Still, if there was any way I wanted to be pranked, that would be it. Okay, it's going down. She's probably got more planned. I need to have a steady heart. You can do this Beast Boy.'_ With those words of encouragement he left the bathroom.

* * *

 _'I don't know how much more I can take.'_ They had been through several stores since the bikini incident. And though Beast had resisted making a fool of himself, his resistance was waning.

On the other side of things, Jinx was becoming equally frustrated at Beast Boys resolve. _'I can't believe those outfits didn't work. Ugh.'_ Suddenly her eyes happened upon a costume shop. _'Desperate times called for desperate measures.'_ "Let's go costume shopping!"

"That sounds like a wondrous idea!" Starfire agreed enthusiastically.

"Okay." Beast Boy gave Jinx a look that said 'what are you planning'. Jinx saw the look and put on an innocent face that didn't convince Beast Boy for a second. ' _This looks like it going to be trouble.'_ "He sat down in his usual pace, in front of the dressing rooms. He knew the torture that awaited him and was glad that he had got to rest after carrying the heavy bags.

"Oh friend Jinx, doesn't this one look marvelous."

"That one looks like it would suit you perfectly Starfire. I think I should get this one. what do you think?"

"Yes. I believe that one, as Beast Boy might say, is most radical."

"Cool let's try them on. And Beast Boy, no peeking."

Beast Boy groaned and closed his eyes. _'As if my heart could take peeking. Or my body take the butt kicking I would get if I were caught. Still, if Starfire picked out her own, then it should be just fine.'_

"Oh I know. Friend Jinx, shall we strike a pose?"

"Yeah, I think back to back would be best. Okay Beast Boy, you can look."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. _'It's not right for me to be tortured like this.'_ In front of him stood two of the most beautiful Titans girls. Starfire was in a short black dress with red trim all around. She had on devil's wings and horns. The red on the outfit set off her hair, making the red shimmer like fire. Jinx looked no less amazing that Starfire. She wore a short white ruffled skirt and a crop top v-neck that showed a generous amount of cleavage. On her back stood angel wings and on her head there was a halo. **  
**

"So, Beast Boy, which of us look better?" Jinx asked subtly.

 _'That seem like a dangerous question to answer. I could tell the truth and say I can't decide, but Jinx would never accept that answer. I could lie and say one or the other, but then I might hurt one of their feelings. What to do? What to do? Oh I know!'_ With that, Beast Boy turned into a turtle and hid in shell.

"Friend Jinx. What does it mean when he becomes the turtle?" Starfire asked.

"It means that he's trying to take the coward's way out Star." And with that Jinx snapped her finger. Inexplicably the air conditioning turned up to max power. The air blew directly on turtle Beast Boy and spun him around and around until he could no longer maintain turtle form. A very human Beast Boy laid on the floor, dizzy and confused. "So Beast Boy, you're going to treat us to a nice lunch, right?

"Yeah," he replied still dizzy and out of it.

"Good." And with that, the girls put back on their regular clothes and bought the costumes. They left the costume shop and began to look for a nice restaurant. Jinx saw a blond haired girl close by and turned to ask her, "Hey, do you know where we could get some good food around here?"

The blonde girl looked worried and quickly said," There's a nice Italian place at the end of the food court." The girl pointed in the direction and Jinx looked.

"Thanks," Jinx said turning back, but the girl was gone. _'Well that was weird. I hope the spot she told us about is actually nice.'_

Jinx went back to the other titans and headed towards the Italian restaurant. Neither of the other two Titans had seen the mysterious blonde girl.

When the Titans arrived at the restaurant the place was booked solid. Still, with them being Titans, the owner made room for them in a private dining area. Usually, he would have never done this, but the Titans had saved his daughter's life.

The waiter was excited to be serving such important guests. He came up and bowed to them. "Hello. Here are your menus. May I ask what you would like to drink?"

""I think I'll have an iced tea please," Jinx said courteously.

"I'll have some water," Beast Boy answered, knowing he had to pay for this.

"I think I shall have some mustard," Starfire answered without a care.

Much to his credit, the waiter didn't even bat an eye to the strange request. "One ice tea, one water , and one mustard coming right up." Typically asking for mustard would get you thrown out of here, but they were celebrities. What could you do?

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire touched down on the roof of the Tower with Jinx on his back. As soon as she was off his back, Beast Boy turned back human, completely exhausted. Not only had he been flying with Jinx on his back, but also had to hold all of her new clothes. The girl had bought quite a few clothes in her attempts to tease Beast Boy. Now he had to lug them all the way to her new room. To his surprise, he also found Raven on the roof.

"Jinx. Robin is ready to talk to you," Raven said shortly. Jinx nodded.

"Jinx, just give me a minute and I'll take this stuff to your room," Beast Boy said while out of breath.

"There's no need for that." Jinx snapped her finger and a small black hole opened up and sucked up all of her bags.

Beast Boy groaned. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because it was a lot more fun this way." And with that Jinx walked down the stairs and Starfire followed her.

Beast boy watched her leave. He couldn't believe how he'd been played today. _'I'm so_ going _to have to get her back for this.'_ Beast was truly glad that Jinx seemed to be acting normal though. He was about to follow her down the stairs when Raven grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Beast Boy. Want to hang out?" Raven asked quietly.

Beast boy looked at the empath. He never thought he would hear those words from her. He flashed his signature grin. "Of course, Rae. I would love to."

* * *

Jinx headed down the stairs to the ops room. There sat a new couch and Robin holding a cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup?"

"Is it decaf?" Jinx asked suddenly feeling the day activities way on her.

"No," the Boy Wonder answered.

"Then I'd love a cup."

Robin got up and grabbed another mug. He filled it with some of the pot. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Yes, please."

Robin finished making the coffee and handed her the mug. She took a sip.'Delicious.'

"Okay Jinx. I want you to tell me why you left Titans East. All I want is the truth. I want you to know this conversation never leaves these walls."

"Okay Robin, I believe you. It all started a couple weeks after we took own the Brotherhood. I felt like I was queen of the world. I had a boyfriend, a place to call home, a fulfilling job, and the best part, no cops after me. Being with Wally was great. He was fun. He'd take me places that I had never seen in the blink of an eye. He had seemed like the perfect man. Our only problem was sex. Just like life, Wally seemed to want to push our relationship too fast. I wanted to keep my virginity for little while longer. I mean we had made out and necked a little at that point. I had even given him my first hand job. I'm sure I would have been ready eventually, but I wasn't ready right then. He had said okay, but after I said no everything changed. Over the next couple weeks, he suddenly stopped spending as much time with me. Our kisses had stopped having emotion put into it. I asked him if some thing was wrong. He said that his girlfriend wouldn't have sex with him. I got mad when he said that. I told him that if he wanted to have sex so much, then he should go find a skank that would let him."

Jinx started to cry , but she soldiered on. "When I said that he laughed. I asked him what was so funny. He said it's nice to have permission after the fact. I stopped cold I asked him what he meant by that. All he said was that he had already found a girl that let him do her all he wanted. I looked at him and saw the truth of what he said in his eyes. And the he said "Man, whats the point of turning a bad girl, good if she don't put out?" When he said that I ran. I ran to my favorite place, the Steel City Cat Sanctuary and I cried. I cried for hours. I couldn't believe what he had told me. When I finally stopped crying, I headed back to the Tower, intent on breaking up with Wally and moving my things to the spare room. But when I got back, all my stuff was in the lobby. I asked Speedy why all my stuff was there and he looked away and mumbled that the boss said that I had to leave. I looked up at Bumble Bee and saw her smirk."

Jinx got quiet for her next words. "She had been the one that Wally had been sleeping with." Jinx took a deep breath and then continued." I wanted to attack her. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her feel all the hurt I was feeling at that moment. She could see it in my eyes and she flinched. But I didn't. I simply sealed my stuff in the gateway and left. I headed to the only other place I called home. And that's when Beast Boy found me." Story complete, Jinx just sat there crying and finishing her coffee.

Robin sat there an seethed. He seethed at a point that he had never seethed before. He broke his coffee mug in his anger. _'If this is true, I'm going to have head over to Steel City and have a **conversation** about how we do thing in the Titans. This is completely unacceptable.'_ "I'm sorry Jinx. I didn't mean to make you relive your experience. You may leave." Jinx quietly rinsed her mug and headed to her new room. _'Before I make plans to head to Steel City, I should probably check to see if it's true.'_ "Computer call Bumble Bee."  "Calling Bumble Bee."

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Bumble asked.

"I'm calling to ask you about Jinx," Robin answered. And he observed. At the mention of Jinx, there was a small smirk on the right side of her face. Her eye twitched slightly. She had given him all he need to know. The girl might have been good enough to fool Brother Blood, but she was no where good enough to fool Robin.

"You know I-"

"Save it!" Robin interrupted. He was pissed that Jinx story had been true. "Now here is what's going to happen. Me and Cyborg are going to come down there Friday. You are all going to be there. And we are all going have a nice, long discussion over the proper way to treat friends and teammates since **YOU ALL SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN! THAT IS ALL!"** Robin hung up the phone without letting Bumble Bee respond. Robin slumped in his chair and then got up. _'Maybe some time with Kitten will cheer me up.'_

 **A/N:Beast Boy is not a pervert. I just wanted to say that because out of all the Titans he'd have the least amount of contact with similar aged females, so he would get more of a reaction out of their clothes than most ordinary teens. Robin has had Kitten and most likely been trained to deal with femme fetales by Batman. Cyborg used to be regular guy and a jock so that goes without saying. Raven has her books and she's half demon. Also this chapter does not reflect my ideas about Bumble Bee or Kid Flash aka Wally West. Please review. I appreciate you guys reading my work.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter starts during chapter 5. Just a heads up. I still don't own Teen Titans,**

When Raven got up this morning, she was not a happy camper. Instead of her typical dreamless nights, last night her mind wondered into dreams she had not known she was capable of having. She looked over at her clock and groaned. It said it was 10:30. _'Ugh, I can't believe I slept in this late.'_ Raven dragged herself to her bathroom and started to wash her face. ' _I can't believe I was dreaming of Best Boy like that. What was I thinking?'_

 _"I know what you were thinking."_ Raven looked around her, wondering where the voice was coming from. " _Over here darling."_

Raven looked in the direction of her mirror. In it, she saw her reflection, only she was in an ugly neon green version of her pajamas and had a playful grin. "Envy?"

 _"The one and only."_

"How are you talking to me like while I'm not in Nevermore?"

 _"Well, it's your fault."_ Raven stared at her, confused. " _I warned you not to go to the roof, but you decided to go anyway. And as a result you saw Beasty bring that cute girl home. Well, can you put together what happened after that?"_

 _"_ I became envious of how Beast Boy was taking care of Jinx and it gave you more power. Enough power to communicate with me away from the my mindscape. And enough for you to effect my subconscious." Raven surmised.

 _"Oh, give this girl a gold star."_

"So, how long will you be able to do this?"

 _"That all depends on you Raven."_

 _"_ What do you mean?"

 _"I'll be able to do this until you satiate me or else."_

"Or else what?"

 _"Or else I become the dominant personality. And then I will take what I want. And I won't hesitate to kill for it."_ For the first time, Envy looked the playful grin returned. " _Ah well, toodleloo!"_ Raven's reflection returned to normal.

Raven left the bathroom and began to get dressed. Her fingers shook as she fastened her robe. _'Crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't believe this is happening again. I finally not under threat of becoming a portal for my father and now my own emoticlones are threatening to kill of my friends. This can't get any worse. What am I going to do?'_ Raven was distracted by a knock at her door. Before her stood Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire.

"Hey Rae, it smells like BB is making breakfast, without tofu for once. You in?" Cyborg asked. Raven simply nodded and followed her friends to the ops room.

When they arrived at the ops room, Raven was deeply dismayed. _'I can't believe he made her waffles like that. I bet they taste delicious too. Ugh, what the hell is happening to me.'_

"Good morning, friends. What a joyous morning it is!" Starfire yelled as she entered the room. "Friend Jinx, how wonderful it is to see you."

"Morning sleeping beauty. You sleep well?" Cyborg greeted her with a sly grin. Jinx scowled at the statement.

Raven simply nodded at their guest.

"Morning Jinx. Did Terra's room treat you okay?" Robin questioned.

After a moment Jinx answered, "But I slept in Best Boy's room, Robin."

Suddenly the room stiffened. All Raven could feel was rage. _'That dirty slut! I can't believe she had the nerve to sleep with MY BEAST BOY! I swear I'll kill her. I'll tear her apart I'll...I'll.'_ Raven suddenly noticed that dark energy was enveloping a knife in the knife rack. Raven started was really starting to scare herself. _'Gah what am I thinking? There's no way that Beast Boy would do anything like that. Especially with how much sadness I got off her last night.'_

"All I can say is that from what I've seen, Beast Boy might have more of a _BEAST_ than you would think," Jinx said suggestively.

That almost did it. Raven almost snapped when she heard the pinkette say this. Just when she was about to snap, Robin saved the day.

"Well Beast Boy. Do you have an explanation about why Jinx was in YOUR room, when you requested that I give her Terra's room?" Robin asked.

"Well I put her in my bed when I went to go check on Starfire. When I came back she had made herself comfortable in my bed. Since she had been through a lot, I figured that it was nicer to leave her in my bed while I slept OUTSIDE of my room. She's just been messing with you guys."

"I can't believe you guys fell for that. Starfire's face was priceless when she asked "Were they mating?" Oh my god, that was priceless."

Raven tuned the rest of the conversation out. She noticed that the knife was still enveloped in her magic and let it go. All she wanted to do is run away. _'No. That would look strange. I've got to ride this out until I get a chance to meditate.'_ Raven looked around the table for help. When her eyes met Cyborg's, he saved her.

"No. Me and Rae here have some tinkering to do with he T-Car. But you kids have fun."

Cyborg grabbed Raven's arm and they were off to the garage. When they arrived, Raven began to settle down. Being away from Beast Boy (and the two females that he was spending time with) allowed her to calm down. _'Oh my god, did I almost stab Jinx? What the hell is going on?'_

Cyborg began to work on the car, he and Raven always had their talks while working on the car. _'Should I ask her what's going on? She's been pretty out of it all morning. I'll try waiting a bit to see if she'll come out with it by herself.'_ Raven and Cyborg soon fell into a familiar rhythm. He would ask for a tool and she would hand it to him. He'd get her opinion on decor and she'd answer. _'Okay, I'm running out of things to "adjust". Time to be direct.'_ "So Raven, what's been eating you?"

Raven sighed. She had been hoping that he would have let the situation drop."Well, we might have to get the panic room ready, again.," She said nonchalantly.

Cyborg stiffened when he heard this. _'We haven't used the panic room since Trigon invaded Earth. Things must be pretty serious if she's considering going there.'_ "Any Particular reason why?"

One of my emotions is threatening to break out and take control of my body, and if she does, then no one in the Tower is safe." Raven cursed herself. _'Hopefully he didn't catch my slip of the tongue.'_

"Is it rage?"

"I'd never though I'd say this, but I wish it was rage. This new emotion refuses to be tied down. At least Fury is manageable," Raven explained.

Cyborg was deep in thought. _'Somethings not right. There is a piece of the puzzle I'm missing.'_ Then he remembered what she said. "Wait. You said that no one in the Tower would be safe. That means that this emotion wants something in the Tower, right? So all you have to do is give it what it wants."

"It's not that simple Cyborg."

"Raven, the people who live here care about you. If it will keep you okay, I'm sure that anyone will give you what you ask for."

"You just don't get it. I'm going to go meditate." Raven rushed out of the room before Cyborg could see her tears. Raven went to her room and cried like she hadn't since her she'd been kicked out of Azar. _'He doesn't get it. What if he said no. I don't think I could take it.'_

Raven stopped crying. She had to get control over herself. Any time she let herself lose her her emotions, she was a danger to her friends. _'I really should go meditate.'_ Raven got up from her bed and headed to the roof. On her way up, she ran into Cyborg and Robin bringing in a new couch.

"Hey Raven. You headed up to the roof? When Beast Boy, Starfire, and Jinx get back, can you tell Jinx to come talk to me?"

Raven simply nodded, barely paying Robin any mind and completely unable to look at Cyborg. She hurried to the roof and assumed the lotus position. She closed her eyes and began to chant, "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos."

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. She immediately knew she was in a dream and tried to will herself out of it. Or at least she tried to she kept telling herself to try to try.

In her dream, she was still on top of Titan's Tower. But instead of sitting on the middle, she was sitting on the edge. It was sunset. All she could feel was the warmth of the last rays of sun and his arms wrapped around her. She found herself wrapping her arms around his. He lowered his head into the crook of her neck and kissed her, she moaned and tried to shake herself from him but was unsuccessful. Not that she was trying that hard, mind you. Still, he looked hurt from this gesture.

"Why are you trying to leave?" he asked.

"Because you aren't real. The real you would never hold me like this." Raven started to cry again as she turned and looked him in the face. "The real you would never be able to stand kissing me. The real you finds me creepy and boring. The real you is afraid of me," Raven ended whimpering and turned to face the setting sun once again.

The teen sat there and stared for a minute. Then he laughed and pulled her flush against him. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"Why, you are silly bird. So you think that if I was found you creepy and boring that I would look to try to include you in things? That I would try to take care of you when you feel bad or seek advice from you?"

He scooted back and allowed her to turn around fully. "You can't care about me. I'm a demon."

"So what? You suspect me of pining either over an alien and a girl who may be less human than you. Besides, I'm green and transform into animals " He grabbed her chin. "On top of that, you are only half demon. And still one of the most beautiful women alive." He began to pull her closer for a kiss.

Raven leaned in. "Oh Beast Boy-"

* * *

Raven opened her eyes. She was back where she began, sitting in the middle of the roof. And she was all alone. _'So, how was your meditation?'_ asked the voice that she was getting all too familiar with.

 _"Envy, why?"_ Raven had never felt so happy as she had in that dream. _"Why would you show me that and then take it away at the best part?"_

 _"Silly girl! That dream was to make you realize what you want. Now I've come to make a deal with you."_

 _"...What's the deal?"_

 _"Cyborg's suggestion intrigues me. If you spend time with Beasty, I will allow you to maintain control of your body and even allow you to sleep peacefully."_

 _"And why would you do that."_

There was an odd pause. _"Because I grow tired of suppressing your other emotions. It drains me."_

Raven considered the emoticlone's offer. It sounded like a win-win situation, but something still didn't seem quite right.

 _"Choose quickly. They approach."_

 _"Fine. I'll take your deal."_

 _"Good choice."_ And like that, Envy was gone.

Raven watched as her friends arrived from the mall.

"Jinx. Robin is ready to talk to you," Raven said shortly. Jinx nodded.

"Jinx, just give me a minute and I'll take this stuff to your room," Beast Boy said while out of breath.

"There's no need for that." Jinx snapped her finger and a small black hole opened up and sucked up all of her bags.

Beast Boy groaned. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because it was a lot more fun this way." And with that Jinx walked down the stairs and Starfire followed her.

"Hey Beast Boy. Want to hang out?" Raven asked quietly.

He flashed his signature grin. "Of course, Rae. I would love to."

For the first time since Malchior, Raven felt her heart flutter.

* * *

"So, Rae, uh, what do you want to do?" Beast Boy asked. They were sitting in his room. He had recovered from carrying Jinxes bags and they had decided that since the ops room was preoccupied, his room wold be best to hang out in.

At his question, Raven nearly shit a brick. _'Oh my goodness. I can't believe I didn't think of something for us to do.'_ "I don't know. My idea to ask you was kind of a spur of the moment type thing, so I didn't really have any activities in mind."

Beast Boy nodded and looked at her thoughtfully. He then got up and started to dig through his closet. After awhile, her interest was piqued. "What on Earth are you looking for."

"This." Beast Boy pulled out a rectangular box. It was a chess set. The same chess set she had given him on the Titans first Christmas together. ' _I can't believe he still has that.'_ Raven thought.

It appeared to be a little worst for wear and had never been open but she was happy that he had kept her gift.

"I don't know how to play so I thought maybe you could teach me?"

Raven gave a little giggle. "Of course I'll teach you Beast Boy. All you had to do was ask."

Raven spent the next couple hours teaching Beast Boy how to play chess. Little by little he started to understand the game. When he understood, he decided to challenge Raven to a game. And he lost in five moves. And then he challenged her again. And lost. And so the cycle started. But every time he lost, he would get better. He would come out with crazy strategies and off the wall moves. He eventually got to the point where it took 12 moves for her to beat him.

"I'm surprised you kept trying," Raven said as he put he chess board away.

"You know me. I'm such a try-hard."

"Hey Beast Boy? You want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, Rae."

They both headed to the ops room, which was deserted. Beast Boy made some snacks while Rave looked for a movie."Hey Rae. What do you want to drink."

"Tea, if you can manage it."

Beast Boy flushed in embarrassment. The last time he had made her tea, it had come out terrible. _'Good thing I've been practicing.'_

Raven slid the movie into the blue ray player, while Beast Boy handed her the tea and set down the snacks.

"Hitch? Alright, I love this movie," screamed Beast Boy. Raven smiled,glad that she made a good choice. She took a sip of the tea. _'I can't believe it. This is actually...good.'_

"Say, Rae." Beast Boy giggled t his little rhyme. "Why'd you ask me to hang out today?"

Raven froze when he asked her this. _'How should I answer? There's no way I can tell him the truth. Or maybe there is.'_ "Cyborg thought I should do it," Raven said flatly. Beast Boy nodded and Raven sighed in relief. Her half truth had been perfect.

Despite being his one of his favorite movies, Beast boy began to drift off. When Raven thought he was barely awake, she decided to ask him a question, figuring he would think it was part of a dream." Hey, Beast Boy. What do you think it's like to be in love?"

"I think love feels like you're on top of the world. That all the time you spend with the person you love makes you feel invincible. That every moment without that person right beside you feels like a moment of life wasted." And with that, Beast boy passed out. Raven got up and got a blanket laid it on top of Beast Boy. And then she had a thought. Raven slid under the blanket with him and leaned on his shoulder and fell asleep as well. What she didn't know is that Cyborg saw her. He closed the ops room. _'So that's what the emotion wanted,'_ he thought with a wry chuckle.

* * *

 **Nevermore**

"Do you wish me to send her another dream, Mistress?" asked Envy.

In front of her towered a giant form of what appeared to be Raven. "No. The girl has done well, for now. I will allow her rest for tonight."

"Are you sure Mistress?" Envy asked.

The giant Raven slapped the emoticlone."I said she will be allowed rest. I do not repeat myself, nor should I have to."

"Yes, Mistress," Envy answered with tears in her eyes.

The giant form of Raven picked up Envy and tried to comfort her."Please do not cry Envy. I am sorry I hit and have made you the figurehead of my plans."

I would do anything to serve you, Mistress."

The giant Raven smiled and kissed the to of Envy's head. "Yes, child. I know."

 **A/N: Another chapter down. Please review, I love seeing you guys thoughts on my writing. Also big props to whoever got my three references last chapter. The third one is kinda obscure. Also, another big thanks to detrametal for pulling double duty this week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:I still don't own the Teen Titans**

Kitten got up at the same time as Robin this morning. She took a shower and got dressed in her school uniform. Seeing that she had gotten up earlier than usual, she smiled when she noticed she had time for a home made breakfast. When she entered the ops room, Robin was standing in the middle of the room. _'Well that's odd. Robby-boo wouldn't just stand there for no reason.'_ Kitten tried to get the attention of her boyfriend by tapping his shoulder, but he did not respond. She turned to look him in the face. The young man was frozen with his jaw dropped. She looked over to where he was staring and she assumed the same position as him.

* * *

Jinx woke up in a place she didn't remember. She jumped out of bed and looked around. Then she remembered where she was. _'Man I need to stop waking up like this.'_ Jinx looked down at herself and wondered if she should get dressed before she went out for breakfast. She was in a tank top with some sweatpants on. _'Well, I guess it's fine. It's not like I have anyone special to look nice for,'_ Jinx thought bitterly. _'Well except maybe Beast B- gah! What the hell was that? I didn't just think that. Nope that totally did not happen.'_ Jinx looked at herself again. _'Well, maybe a bra would be in order.'_

Sure that she was now in a proper mode of dress, Jinx headed to the ops room. Jinx walked into the room and was confused. Before her stood two teenagers, apparently paralyzed. She instantly went on her guard, but she soon relaxed. _'_ _This is Titan's Tower, one of the safest places on the planet. There's no way an enemy had made it in here. Still, I wonder what made Twi-likes Sparkly Things and Spiky to freeze up like that?_ Jinx looked over at where the two were standing and froze there with them.

* * *

Cyborg unplugged himself from his charge and had a nice stretch. Sure, he didn't need to stretch, but old habits die hard. Cyborg began to walk to the ops room, rubbing his hands. _'Time for the best meal of the day, breakfast. Time for bacon, sausage, bacon, eggs, bacon, waffles, and maybe some bacon to go with that.'_ Cyborg walked into the ops room, confused that there wasn't the usual smell of coffee, tea, and tofu. All he saw was three teenagers, frozen in the middle of the room. he looked over their shoulders to see what they had been looking at and grinned. He looped in front of them and took several photos of the scene. He uploaded them to several severs, so Robin wouldn't be able to erase them all. He then went to the kitchen and began to make his breakfast, whistling. _'I think I found the Titan Christmas card. Man, this is why I love being a Titan."_

* * *

When Beast Boy woke up, he was in the ops room. _'Weird. I must have gone to sleep watching a movie again. But what's with this weight on my chest._ ' Beast Boy looked down and nearly had a heart attack. Laying on his chest, with his arm around her, was Raven . A Raven that seemed to be slowly shifting into consciousness. _'Oh man, I am so dead.'_

Raven was shifting, slowly waking up. _'Man, that some of the best sleep I've ever had. I don't remember my bed being this warm.. Oh well, might as well keep sleeping. I don't know when it'll be this good again.'_ Raven shifted back into her original position, her head directly on Beast Boy's chest.

Beast Boy looked to his friends for help out of his situation. Robin finally woke up from his shock and snickered. He gave him a thumbs up and then turned it down, dooming his friend to his fate. Robin then shook Kitten out of her stupor. She groaned as she looked at the clock. Kitten grabbed a muffin and dragged Robin down the stairs, knowing that the only way she would get to school on time was to have Robin drive her.

Cyborg finished making his breakfast and sat down at the table. He could see that the animorph was trying to signal him for help. Laughing to himself, he finished his breakfast and did the dishes. He was surprised that their resident goth hadn't woken up yet. He went over to his best friend and whispered, "I'll have all the cameras pointed at you for when she wakes up."

"Dude you got to help me. I don't even know how I got in this position."

Cyborg chuckled; he knew perfectly well how Beast Boy got himself in that position. "I'm sorry, but I've got a funeral to plan. Oh and Beast Boy, try not to get blood on the carpet." All that was left was Beast Boy, an out of it Jinx, and a sleeping Raven.

Raven began to stir once again. Every time she did, Beast Boy made little noises of fear with each movement. ' _Weird, pillows aren't supposed to make noises like that.'_ Raven slowly shifted and looked up. Her eyes met Beast Boy's. Raven shifted back into Beast Boy's chest. _'Oh, I'm just sleeping on Beast Boy. No wonder it's so comfy. Wait, sleeping on Beast Boy!'_ Raven immediately shifted into an upright position. The two friends stared each other in the eyes. Raven jumped to the other side of the room and teleported out without a word.

Beast Boy just sat there for a second. _'Well that could have gone better. Well I better go prepare my last meal.'_ Beast Boy stood up and stretched and chuckled as he saw the still frozen Jinx . ' _I guess I wasn't the only one shocked about how I woke up this morning.'_ Beast Boy went to the waffle iron and made three sets of waffles. One set was his favorite, chocolate chip. The second set were similar to the waffles that he had made Jinx yesterday. The third set were slightly smaller and appeared to look like the second set but with a little extra ingredient. Looking over and seeing that even the smell of breakfast hadn't pulled Jinx from her frozen state, Beast Boy decided to get creative.

Jinx's mind wasn't completely frozen, it just seemed to be moving as slow as metahumanly possible. _'I can't believe her. She's sleeping with Beast Boy. That dirty little- what is going on with me. It's like every time I think about the little string bean, I keep having these weird thoughts. Sure, he's like a handsomer, greener, nicer, smellier, more fun, sloppier, sweeter-oh my god. I'm attracted to Beast Boy aren't I. I can't be-EEEEP!_

Jinx was finally brought out of her frozen state by a sharp sting on her back, specifically, just under where her bra straps were. She turned around and glared at the green teen with a shit eating grin in front of her. "Did you just bra snap me?" Jinx asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well I needed a way to bring you out of limbo."

Jinx cracked her knuckles and stalked over to Beast Boy. "So, tell me why I shouldn't smash your face in and give seven millennia of bad luck."

"Well because: a. you love me; b. you and Star spent all day teasing me and; c. I made you more delicious waffles."

Jinx was thrown of by the statement that she loved him but saw he was joking from his smile. Still, it brought a blush to her face. "I don't know about the first two, but I guess I can forgive you if you made me more waffles." Jinx sat down in the chair where the waffles were. "Why is the stack shorter today? You cheapin' out on me BB?" Jinx asked as she took a bite, Jinx's mouth was on fire. She tried to choke herself to stop the waffles decent to her stomach but unfortunately she failed. _'Oh my god, so hot!'_ she thought asfell out of her chair.

Jinx never landed on the floor. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in Beast Boy's arms. He held her bridal style and carried her to the fridge and grabbed her a glass of milk. He then slowly tipped it to her mouth, letting her drink it while he stood there with a sheepish smile. "I didn't know that you couldn't take hot stuff. My bad."

Jinx looked in his eyes, searching for any ridicule. Finding none, she curled up in his chess and blushed. _'Now I know why Raven is able to sleep on here. Even when he's not furry, he's just so warm and comfy.'_ "Baka," Jinx said quietly.

Beast Boy sat her down in the chair and set her real plate of waffles down. Now that she was finally getting to eat, what should happen but the crime alert going off. Jinx stared at her plate ruefully. _'I guess I'm the one out of luck today.'_

Beast Boy took pity on his friend. "Hey Jinx. how 'bout we go to dinner tonight, on me. It'll be my welcome to the family dinner." Jinx smiled and nodded. "Okay, meet me on the roof and we'll leave, okay."

Jinx nodded again and Beast Boy took off towards the roof. Jinx watched him go. _'He may be an idiot, but he's a sweet idiot.'_ 53 seconds later, a perfectly dressed in her super hero costume. "How'd you change so fast?"

"What, don't you know? All the girls know how to quick-change. Black Canary teaches a class on it."

"Oh okay. Hop on and hold on tight. I can't afford to be as gentle as usual." Beast Boy shifted into his pterodactyl form. Jinx nodded and quickly jumped on his back and held on as tightly as she could. Beast Boy took off fast and hard, heading towards the downtown area.

* * *

The fight was not going well for Robin. Since he had been out already, he was the first one to respond to the alert. Johnny Rancid had broken out a new pet. Or should I say pets. Johnny had come with 15 robotic Utahraptors and they were tearing up the city as well as regular ones would. The boy wonder would have been able to take them all down, but the lives and damage caused would have been tremendous. _'Better stick to containment for now.'_ Robin saw that one of the raptors were about to take a bite out of a young girl. He leapt into action and pulled out his Bo staff. He smashed the the raptor's head in.

"I was waiting for you to do that Bird Boy," Rancid yelled with an evil gleam. Suddenly, the two claws on the destroyed raptor shot forward. Robin had mostly dodged it, but the damage was done. Robin now had twp deep cuts on the right side of his rib cage. He grunted in pain. "Okay boys, soups on. Go get the little Birdy!" Rancid yelled.

The rest of the raptors turned their attention towards Robin. Robin managed to beat them off and dodge a third, but the young man was tiring and losing blood. _'I've got to get off the ground and gain some space.'_ Then he felt a cutting feeling in his back and he howled in pain. He tried to hit the raptor with the Bo staff, but another grabbed it from his hand. He quickly grabbed his birdarang sword and took a defensive stance. The raptors had him surrounded and were closing in. "Heh say goodnight, Bird Boy," Rancid taunted. Robin just grimaced. _'I didn't want it to end like this, but at lest I'll go out like I should.'_ Robin took a deep breath and prepared himself for is final assault. Then everything went black for him.

* * *

A few blocks down the road, three girls were skipping class that day. They knew they shouldn't but they were tired of school and needed a little extra break. The sat at a local cafe that was showing the battle between Robin and the metallic raptors. The oo'd and ah'd at the fight. They saw Robin prepare to take his last breath and take the fight to the dinos. "Hey, do you think he'll make it?"

"It doesn't look good."

When the other girl didn't answer, they looked over towards her. But the girl had disappeared.

* * *

Suddenly, everything was light again for Robin. He looked around. He saw the raptors but now they were 50 feet away. Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were surrounding him. Raven immediately began to heal their leader. "Man, am I glad to see you guys. Where are they others?"

Cyborg looked over at his friend. He was angry that his friend had engaged the enemy without backup, but was relieved he was safe. "Raven only had time to grab the three of us and port us over here in time to save your scrawny butt. Beast Boy and Jinx's eta is 30 seconds."

Sure enough 30 seconds later, a green pterosaur and a slightly frazzled young lady arrived on the scene. By this time, the robotic raptors had regrouped and regained sight of their pray and saw that he had brought reinforcements. They decided to wait for further instructions from their master. "Well, what're you waiting for. Go get them!" Rancid yelled

"Okay here's the plan. I can't fight like this and Raven is healing me. So I need Starfire and Beast Boy to take the fight to those raptors while cyborg and Jinx play defense. Titans Go!"

The fight quickly turned one sided. Beast Boy morphed into a tyrannosaur and he and Starfire easily began to destroy the raptors. The few that slipped past the two were quickly taken out by Jinx's magic and Cyborg's sonic cannon. The only minor hiccup was Starfire accidentally hit a piece of robot and it hit a recently transformed Beast Boy into an alley.

"You pipsqueaks think you got Johnny Rancid. Well think again!" Rancid lifted up his remote. "All I have to do is press this button and those scraps of metal's power cells become bombs! So I wouldn't make any sudden moves if I were you." Rancid's mistake was that he unknowingly put himself in front of the alley that Beast Boy was in.

Beast Boy silently shifted into a cheetah and began to run towards Rancid. Rancid heard him coming after him and made a move to push the button. _'Oh no! I'm not going to make it!'_ Beast Boy realized in terror. He willed himself to be faster. All of a sudden, it seemed that some force was propelling him forward, making him go even faster. Rancid was shocked at Beast Boy's sudden acceleration. Beast Boy took advantage of Johnny's surprise and knocked the controller out of his hand.

* * *

Beast Boy was ginning.' _Alright. Saved the day. Go Beast Boy! Go, Beast Boy!'_ Raven had finished healing Robin and both he and Cyborg were heading over to him. Starfire was coming from the opposite direction, obviously equally as pleased as his friend at his success. Jinx and Raven were a little behind Cyborg and Robin when it happened.

Apparently, Rancid had made the roboraptors pretty smart because one was playing possum. As the two female Titans walked past it, it sprang to life. Beast Boy saw it and tried to warn them but it was too late. All he could see was their blood spilling and he cried out.

* * *

The missing girl had returned to the cafe out of breath. When confronted by her friend all she could say was "I had to go take care of something." Then she heard a gasp and looked at the television. All she saw was the red and a man giving the most agonizing scream she had ever heard. "Oh, no!" the girl yelled.

 **A/N: Well that was the first action scene I've ever written so please review.I like seeing what people think. Sorry for the cliff hanger ending but got to keep you guys reading somehow. LOL. JK. 3 Oh and if you haven't seen it, I do recommend watching Hitch with Will Smith. It's really funny.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Still don't own the Teen Titans**

What happened next was a blur to Beast Boy. Someone yelling, "Beast Boy, I need you to hurry!", then buildings and cars flying by, then someone telling him, "I need you to set her down gently."Finally, someone saying "I think she's going to be okay," then everything went black.

Beast Boy woke up in a daze. _'What happened? The last thing I remember is...'_

"Raven, Jinx!" Beast Boy jumped up and looked around. _'Where am I? Where are my friends!'_ It appeared to him that he was in the Titan infirmary. _'Raven. Jinx.'_ he thought while he scrambled over to their beds on all fours. He got up, saw his friends, and then fell to his knees, his fists pounding the floor. _'This is all my fault.'_

In front of him was a floating Raven. She had bandages across her stomach that looped over her shoulder, keeping it in place. There were scratches on her face and arms that glowed blue in her healing aura. Jinx was even worse. Her entire head was covered in the bandages. They had put a cast on her right arm and and a neck brace. There were far more cuts on her legs.

"Beast Boy, are you awake?"

Beast Boy looked over to see a concerned looking Starfire. "Hey Star," he said and nodded at her before returning his gaze to the injured girls.

"I am glad that you have returned to consciousness, my friend. I was very worried about you."

"I'm fine Star. Where's Cyborg?"

"He and Robin are currently out on a patrol. Shortly after we returned to the Tower, there was a disturbance near the forest."

"So, why'd he go? He should be here!" Beast Boy yelled angrily. "He should be taking care of our friends!"

 _'He must be afraid for our friends. I understand the feeling, but he seems to be much more afraid then I would have thought. I must comfort him well at this time.'_ "Please do the calming down. Cyborg did all he could do for them before he left. He was the one to leave because he is the only one who can locate the source of the disturbance. They left me here to protect you all."

Beast Boy calmed himself down. Yelling wouldn't do anything to ameliorate the situation and worse, it could cause one of the girls to wake up prematurely. "I'm sorry Star. Can you tell me what happened?"

"Do you not remember?"

"It's all kinda blurry right now."

Starfire grimaced. "It started after you had knocked the bomb activating remote. We were all heading to our location to do the celebrating of the whooping the butt. We had assumed that all danger was gone, but that was no the case. One of the robots was still functional and when Raven and Jinx passed by it, it attacked. It first went for Raven;she was tired from healing Robin."

Starfire's eyes began to water. "It it her shoulder and clawed at her stomach. Before any of us could react, it threw her against a nearby wall and then turned its sights on Jinx. It attempted to rush her, but she used her magic to shut it down. Unfortunately, the robot momentum carried it into friend Jinx's side. she flew a considerable distance before hitting her head. You let out a cry of anguish. Robin shook you to bring you out of it. You carried them both back to the Tower, as quickly and as carefully as you could, while I transported Cyborg. After we arrived, Cyborg immediately began to operate. When you heard they would be okay, you passed out."

Beast Boy nodded but said nothing. _'This is all my fault. I should have protected them. I should't have been celebrating. I should have been making sure they were safe.'_ Beast Boy started to weep.

Starfire put her hand on his shoulder, misunderstanding the reason for his tears. "You do not have to worry. Cyborg said that they will be all right. He said friend Raven should awaken soon and she will heal friend Jinx when she has recovered her strength. Jinx's life is in no danger."

"I know Star, it's just-"

"Just what, my friend?"

"What if I'm holding you guys back? I mess up, I'm loud, I don't really follow orders. What if you guys would be better off without me?"

Never in his life had Beast Boy been turned around and hugged so fast. "Oh, friend Beast Boy, you must stop thinking these things. Without you, who would Cyborg enjoy raucous arguments and enjoy playing the games of video? Who would comfort me when I am feeling sadness or enjoy eating mass quantities of food with at the mall? Who would be the one that reminds Robin not to take the day too serious or remind him that, at times, we all need the break? Who would be the one to convince friend Raven to do the activities with and to, as she would put it, relieve the stress? Beast Boy, you are many things to this team, but useless is not one of them. Robin may have brought us together, but friend Beast Boy, you keep us together."

Beast Boy looked into Starfire's eyes and saw them moist with tears that renewed his own. "Thank you Star. You have no idea what you saying that means to me."

"Of course, my friend." Starfire and Beast Boy sat down in a quiet vigil over their injured friends. Slowly, Beast Boy began to nod off, drained from his emotional situation. As he fell asleep, his head landed in Starfire's lap. She smiled fondly and gently began to stroke his head. She thought over her words about the changeling. _'Yes my friend, you mean a great deal to the team, but I am beginning to think you mean a great deal to me.'_

* * *

Raven looked around. All she could see around her was darkness. _'Well waking up like this is never good. I can't feel my real body so I must be in a healing trance. Great. Well there's not much I can do right now. Maybe I should check on Nevermore.'_ Raven gave a thought and was transported to Joy's domain. _'Well, at least things look a little better here.'_

It was true. The grass seemed to be a little lusher and the flowers and trees seemed to be regaining their old form. _'Maybe Joy is feeling better. i wonder-'_ Raven couldn't finish her thought, because she was tackled to the ground.

"Yay! Rae-Rae, you're here! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Joy screamed, pulling Raven into a tighter hug with each thank you.

"Joy, I swear if you don't stop squeezing me, I will send you to the trash dimension!" Joy let Raven go, even though she knew it was a hollow threat. As much as she hated to admit it, Joy was one of Raven's favorite emoticlones and that was why she always entered through her zone. "Now then, what exactly are you thanking me for?"

"For spending all hat time with Beast Boy! Ever since then, they haven't been picking on me."

"Well, you are quite welcome Joy. I did enjoy it as well." Raven turned to leave but the she stopped abruptly. She whisked around and asked, " _They_? Who are they? I thought Envy was the only one who was picking on you."

"Well she was but-" Joy stopped suddenly with a fearful look on her face.

"Joy, answer me. Who else has been upsetting the balance of my mind?" Joy seemed to refuse to answer. "Fine. Be that way. Can you at least tell me where they are?"

Joy nodded and whispered, "They're in Affection's domain." With this knowledge, Raven turned a hurried to her Affection's domain. "Please Rae-Rae, be careful!"

* * *

Jinx groaned as she regained consciousness. She leaned forward and rubbed her head. "Man, did anyone get the license plate on that bus?" She looked around and saw Beast Boy peacefully laying in Starfire's lap. "Aw, don't you two look adorable?"

Starfire smiled at her injured friend and softly nudged Beast Boy awake. "Beast Boy, friend Jinx has awakened."

When he heard this, Beast Boy was instantly alert and at Jinx's side. "Hey Jinx,"he said softly. "How ya feeling."

"I feel like I just _survived_ ten rounds with Pantha. So, Beast Boy, are you sleeping with me next or is that privilege reserved for original Titan girls?"

Beast Boy laughed in relief. "At least you still have your sense of humor. And while this is a new thing, I think I can pull some strings and get you on the list."

Jinx laughed smiled at the green hero. And then she noticed something. "Hey, why were there water works while I was out? It's not like somebody died. Wait, no one did die, right?"

"Friend Beast Boy was very concerned with our recovery." Beast Boy blushed and Starfire left the room.

"Aw come here you." Jinx pulled Beast Boy into a hug. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm a big girl. Also, if super villains have anything in common with super heroes, its knowing the risks that come with the job."

"Yeah, but with heroes that doesn't stop us from worrying about you," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

Jinx gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "You are just adorable."

Beast Boy blushed even brighter and pulled out of Jinx's arms. "Yeah, well I also wanted to thank you for helping me get Rancid's remote."

Jinx's gentle smile turned into a look of confusion. "But I didn't help you with Rancid."

"What do you mean? It had to be you."

"What are you talking about Beast Boy?"

"When I was going for the remote, I wasn't going to make it in time. Then, I felt some outside force push me along. Are you saying that it wasn't you?"

"It must have been Raven cause I didn't do anything."

"Weird, it didn't really feel like how Raven's energy usually feels."

"Friends, I have returned with my Tameranean soup of Recovery!" The two Titans blanched as Starfire reentered the room with a bowl filled with mysterious ingredients..

* * *

"Hey Robin, I finally got a lock on where the disturbances are coming from."

"Where is it?"

"Meet me in the warehouse district."

"I'm on my way." Robin turned the R-cycle around and sped off towards the warehouse district. _'The activity hasn't caused any real damage, but it is worrying that it started right after we took down Rancid. There's a chance that Rancid was only a distraction for something bigger. We really should be looking after Jinx and Raven, but we need to keep the city safe."_ Robin pulled up next t the T-Car.

"The last known disturbance was located here."

Robin nodded. "Let's go in quiet." He pulled out a lock pick set and tried to unlock the door. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. "This may be a trap," Robin whispered to his cybernetic ally. Cyborg nodded and prepped his sonic cannon. They silently sneaked into the dark warehouse. There was only one light source and it seemed to be focused on the room's only occupant. It appeared to be a female in the fetal position, crying quietly. Robin signaled his companion to stay where he was as Robin approached the individual. He gently shook her shoulder and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

The girl turned around and both Robin and Cyborg were shocked. The girl simply saw him and gave him a hug and asked, "Would you please take me to him?"

* * *

Raven gained a sense of dread as she approached her affections sanctuary. _'This place sure has changed since the last time I was here. It seems like it's bigger and darker since the last time I was here.'_ Raven then saw a neon green cloak and ran towards it. _'If anyone would have answers, it'll be her.'_ As Raven approached, Envy turned around and smiled expectantly at her.

"Well hello,Raven. Like what I've done with the place?"

"Cut the crap, Envy. Who are you working with?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, Raven? I am not working with anyone."

"I know you're working with someone, so do not patronize me or so help me, I'll eviscerate you!"

Envy ignored Raven's out burst and looked a her knowingly. She then sighed and asked, "Joy let it slip, didn't she?" Raven nodded. "I always figured she would Raven, you caught me. I am working with someone."

"And that someone is?"

"You sure you want to know."

"Yes, I'm sure. Whoever she is, she's causing me to lose balance, making me do weird things that I have never wanted to do like-"

"Like sleep wit Beast Boy? Yeah, like you haven't wanted to do that for a while. Well, whatever. Follow me."

Raven followed her emoticlone, confused at her change of persona. _'Usually,she so loud and charismatic. Now she seems almost...meek?'_ Raven's thoughts were interrupted because they arrived at a large stone door.

"Well, head on in."

Raven used her magic to open the door. She gasped at what she saw. What appeared before her was a large version of herself in a beautiful cream colored cloak. This version of herself was looking at her expectantly. "Who are you?" Raven asked.

"You mean you do not know? Hmmm, well if must call me something, I guess you may call me Desire."

"Desire? Where did you come from? Where is Affection?"

"She is part of me."

"What?!"

"She. Is. Part. Of. Me." the emoticlone repeated.

"What are you talking about? How is that possible?"

"Well girl, it all started with Fury. You see, many of your emoticlones were simply the positive aspects of much greater emotions. Brave, for example, is simply courage without fool-hardiness. You then took the negative aspects of the emotions and sealed them inside of Fury. This weakened your emotions, so they were more easily controlled. Some emoticlones, such as Rude, were so neutral that it was unnecessary to do that. Do you understand?" Raven nodded. "Well, Affection was feeling like you were ignoring her, so she decided to take a desperate gambit."

The truth dawned on Raven. "She would take on Fury, take back her negative aspects, and use them to gain more influence over me."

That is correct. She succeeded and tore out two of her negative aspects. One was Envy, who is outside, and the other was Obsession. I am a fusion of Affection and Obsession. Therefore, I am Desire."

"Okay, that explains a lot. But it doesn't explain why you have been bullying Joy."

Desire sighed. "I am not happy about doing that Raven. That and making Envy a figurehead are things that I deeply regret having to do. But I did have to do them. I needed Joy to falter so you feel the difference in you when Beast Boy was around. I made Envy a figurehead because you were not ready to see me." Desire paused. "We do not have much time. You may ask one more question."

Raven thought for a moment. "Do I really love Beast Boy?"

Desire laughed."Dear girl, you waste your last question on that? You already know the answer to that. Whether you accept that answer is up to you" And with that, Nevermore and Desire faded to black.

* * *

Raven awoke to find two knocked out Titans, a bowl and spoon, and an upset looking Starfire. _'Well, on the plus side, it seems I have avoided of Star's cooking.'_ "Man, am I sore." Raven made a move to get up and Starfire was immediately at he side.

"Raven, do you think you should be moving at this time?"

"I'm fine, those two on the other hand, look like they're enjoying the afterlife."

The two in question started to regain their senses. "Man, I just saw my life flash before my eyes. Man, I was awesome."

"You wish."

"Raven! You're awake!" Even though he was queasy, Beast Boy hurried to her side. "Are you alright?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Well, since you're all better, can you help a sistah out?"

"Sure Jinx."

"I am so happy that we are all alright! I will sing the Tameranean Song of Joy." Beast Boy promptly covered her mouth and Raven started to heal Jinx.

"Hey guys," said a small, feminine voice. The Titans all looked at the doorway and Raven and Starfire gasped.

"Aren't you the girl from the mall? What are you doing here?" Jinx asked.

"Yeah I am. And I'm here for him." And she pointed at Beast Boy.

The girls looked at Beat Boy, then the girl, and then back at Beast Boy. Beast Boy simply gave a small smile and said, "I told you she was back," Before walking over and giving Terra a hug so big that it would make Starfire's feel inadequate.

 **A/N: SO I did decide to add Terra and I know that it might turn some of you guys off the story. Al I have to say is that I have a plan for this and I hope you guys have faith in me and keep reading. Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I still don't own Teen Titans. I'm sorry it's been a couple weeks since I've updated. Things have been a little crazy. I wrote this chapter on over 26 hours of no sleep so please be gentle with your reviews. Also, if you haven't seen it, I suggest you watch RWBY on Rooster Teeth.**

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but we still need to talk" Robin said as he and Cyborg walked into the room. Bast Boy and Terra separated He looked over to the injured Titans and quietly sighed in relief as he saw that both were conscious and that Raven was healing Jinx. "Glad to see you guys are up."

Cyborg went over to check his monitors. "All your vitals are stable. How long do you think it will take for you to finish healing Jinx?"

"It shouldn't take more than half an hour to finish."

"Good to know. Come on Terra." Robin motioned the girl to follow him as he let the room. Terra gave Beast Boy another quick squeeze before she followed the boy wonder.

As the two left, Beast Boy returned to his friend's sides. "Isn't it great? Terra's back."

"I am...most enthusiastic about the return of our friend." Raven simply grunted at him.

Beast Boy turned back towards the door. "I wonder if she was telling the truth when she said that she came back for me," Beast Boy accidentally said aloud. Suddenly he felt plenty of angry eyes on him and decided that he should take a leave of the room, before he got hurt. So, without even turning around, he said," He guys, i'm going to go on a walk. See you guys tomorrow." Beast Boy tried not to run while exiting the room.

Jinx simply looked at the alien princess and the demoness, surprised she had such unity in their glaring at Beast Boy. Heck, Raven hadn't even stopped healing her through the situation. Jinx said, " Okay guys, what's the deal with that blonde girl and Beast Boy."

* * *

Beast Boy walked to his favorite part of the beach. He sat down on the large rock in front of him and thought, _'Man, things are getting really complicated.'_

 _"You can say that again," said a voice in his head._

 _'Ugh, what do you want?'_

 _"Isn't that the question you should be asking yourself."_

 _"Wow, the Beast is getting all philosophical on me."_

The Beast got angry when he heard this. " _Foolish pup. First you summon me and then you mock me! I would maul you for that if I wouldn't just be hurting myself."_

 _'Wait, pump the brakes. I summoned you?'_

 _"Obviously! You feel me all the time, but how often do you hear my words?"_

 _'Usually, never. What you are saying is that I needed some one to talk to so bad, that I summoned you.'_

 _"Yes."_

 _'Well, then what's your advice?'_

 _"Advice about what?" the Beast coyly said._

 _'About the girls. This is no time for games. If I can sense what was going on in there then you can too.'_

 _"Well, do you want to know what I would do or what you think you should do?"_

 _'What's the difference?'_

 _"Well I would rut each and every one of those females until they couldn't feel their legs and then make the best one my mate."_

Beast Boy couldn't believe what he had heard. Well he could, given the source, but still. _'You do realize that they would have have my head for that.'_

 _'You do realize they would kill us for that, right?'_

 _"You do realize how worth it that would be: dominating the demoness; having the alien ride us; ravishing the cat girl; taking the blonde from behind."_

Beast Boy shivered at the thought of what the Beast was saying and readjusted himself, and the replied, _'Whatever. So what do I think I should do.'_

 _"Do what you do best. Play they will probably forget about you eventually.'_

Beast Boy sighed in relief and dismissed the Beast. _'At least some part of my brain was working.'_ He laid down and began to look at the stars.

Inside his head, the Beast just snarled. _'Foolish pup. He will soon learn that females aren't as apt to give up on male as he thinks.'_

* * *

"So Terra, what happened when you woke up and do you know where Slade is?" Robin asked.

They were sitting in an interrogation room. Though the harsh lights were off, Terra felt more nervous than many of the criminals that had previously sat where she was. "When I woke up, i was in the warehouse that you found me in. Except it looked much different. There were high tech computers on the walls, there were tables covered in chemical agents, and a bunch of guys in lab coats. I tried looking around and I realized that I was floating inside some kind of orange liquid. I had a mask on my face and multiple IVs sticking in my arm. I tried to move but I was too weak. Suddenly, an alarm went off on the dashboard on the pod I was in A couple of the guys in coats walked over to the pod and hit some switches. I tried to here what they were saying but the pod's glass was too thick. I then started to feel drowsy and realized the must have tranquilized me. A couple seconds later I was out like a light. The next thing I know, I wake u, dressed in my old clothes, laying on a table. I look arond and all the chemicals and equipment is gone. In fact, the only thing left in the room was me and a folder on the table next to me. I tried to get off the table but wound up falling of it. My mucles were pretty weak, you know. I crawled over the other table and pulled the folder off of it. Inside, there were four thing. One was a note with two addresses on it. These turned out to be the addresses for my school and apartment. The second were fake identity papers The third was bank information for a large account that I had never seen before. And the fourth was this note." Terra hands Robin a note that was in her pocket.

Robin unfolded the note and read it aloud. "To my failed apprentice. I have no more use for you. I have made it possible for you to live a normal life or if you wish, you may attempt to return to the Titans. We wont meet again." Robin could tell instantly that this was Slade's hand writing. He nodded at Terra. "please stay here for a moment." Robin exited the room and turned to his Cyborg, who had been observing the conversation. "So, what do ya think?"

"She doesn't appear to be lying. At least there's nothing that my sensor could pick up."

"I didn't see ant signs of her lying either, but given who her previous master was, that's not a surprise. Is there any way to be sure that she is telling the truth?"

Cyborg grimaced at the thought but suggested, "We could try using Raven's magic."

"Do you think that she could handle it?"

Cyborg looked into the two way mirror at the blonde girl and thought of his f=green friend. "She has have to know."

Robin nodded at his friend, knowing what he was thinking. He walked back into the room. "Okay, here's the deal. We have to keep you in a cell for tonight. Tomorrow, Raven will probe your mind to see if there is any subconscious programming from your old master in you. If everything is on the up and up, then you can come back, Deal?"

Terra pretended to ponder, as if she had any other option. "Deal."

"Good. Follow me."

* * *

"So, what's u p with he blonde girl and Beast Boy?" The three girls were sitting in Jinx's new room. She had decorated with some of her little knick-knacks, but for the most part, the room was still bare.

"Well, it's complicated." Raven replied

"Complicated how?"

Well, it's like this. We found Terra fighting a scorpion. When she defeated it, we decided to invite he to become part of the team. She and Beast Boy hit it off immediately. Her only issue was that she didn't have full control over her powers and was afraid that she would hurt us. When we found out, she ran away. Then she came back as a spy for Slade and then left again. The she nearly killed us before sacrificing herself to save us after defeating Slade."

"Wow. That does sound complicated. Now, my question is, do I have to give her, her room back."

"Friend Robin will find suitable lodging for her."

Jinx yawned heavily. "Well, Raven I believe you got some splainin to do."

"What, pray tell, do I have to explain myself for?"

"About how all the Titans, excluding Starfire here, found you sleeping on the chest of our resident changeling."

Starfire gasped and Raven grimaced. She had not planned on the alien girl finding out bout her indiscretion. "Yeah, I slept on top of Beast Boy. What of it?"

"Are you attempting to "put the moves" on Beast Boy?" Starfire asked accusingly.

"No, of course not. Wow, look at the time. I should really go get some rest." With that, Raven quickly exited the room, leaving the other two Titan girls in a daze.

Starfire slowly got up and gave her previously injured friend a hug. "Have the pleasant dreams, friend Jinx." Starfire turned off the light and exited the room.

Jinx laid down and started about how much competition for Beast Boy's affection in just a single day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This week I get to tell you that I don't own Teen Titans or Rockstar by Nickleback. Hooray. Be sure to favorite and/or review. I'm going to start replying to comments after this chapter so if you have any questions, send them in.**

Starfire looked at herself in the mirror she had just emerged from her private bathroom and was wearing a pink tank top and grey short shorts. She sighed. _'I had thought I would have some time to sort out these new feelings I have for Beast Boy, but with friend Terra's arrival and this news of Raven sleeping with him, it seems that I may not have as much time as I previously believed. Maybe I should give up and try to find another one who is suitable.'_ Starfire then thought of the changeling. His strong passion to protect people. His attempts to make others feel included. His kind and generous heart. His love to laugh and bring joy to others. She shook her head in disgust at her previous thoughts. ' _No. I will not hand him over without a fight, as I did with Robin. Though, at the same time, I am not good at courtship rituals. Perhaps she may be able to help me.'_

Starfire got up and went to her closet to pull out a box. This box was alien in nature and was considered to be one of the most protected home safes in the universe. The safe could only be opened through her voice command, in conjunction with touching a specific section of the box on the saying of each word. Starfire executed it with practiced ease as she had been unlocking it quite frequently of late. In the box sat one item. It was a communication device. She took out the device and headed to her bed, pushing the request button on her way. As she lay down, the screen on the device came to life to reveal a girl looking remarkably similar to her.

"Hey, baby sister," greeted Blackfire.

"Hello sister," Starfire responded. Starfire was confused. Typically she could see the background of where her sister was talking, but this time it was completely dark. On top of that, her hair was slightly frazzled and she seemed to be breathing hard, with a slight blush on her face. "I trust you are behaving yourself, correct?"

"Why, of course baby sister. I didn't just get out of prison, just to go back in."

"Then why, pray tell, am I unable to see where you are sister? And why do you seem slightly disheveled?"

Blackfire blushed at her sister's observations. "Well, I have some guests over who are rather sensitive to light at the moment, so I'm taking care of them in the dark. But, now for more pressing matters. What's wrong with my poor baby sister? Is it Robin again?"

Starfire eyed her sister suspiciously before she let out a sigh, deciding to give up the conversation…for now. "No, this time my call is not about Robin. I seek advice on courting rituals and thought you might be of assistance, I have read many Earth magazines about the subject, but I had thought maybe hearing advice from you would assist me."

Blackfire was genuinely happy to hear this new development. She had spent the last couple months trying to help her younger sibling get over the Boy Wonder, but never made much headway. Hearing that Starfire was asking for dating tips was a good sign. "So, my adorable baby sister has found a new mating partner?"

Starfire blushed at her sister's statement and replied, "No, I have not, but I have found a male with the potential."

Blackfire almost squealed at the knowledge that a male had torn Starfire's eyes away from her leader. Almost. "So tell me about him. Describe the delicious form of the man that has torn my poor sister's heart away from its cruel seducer."

Starfire giggled at her sister's speech and answered, "He is most kind and generous. He often makes me laugh and has eyes that shimmer like the emerald seas of Klob'k. He treats me well and he has helped me through my most trying times. He was even the one who convinced me to talk to you again."

Blackfire grimaced at the memory. It took two weeks after her leaving the box and communicator o the Titan's doorstep before her sister had finally called her for the first time. It had been the most stressful two weeks of her life. "It sounds like I owe this man a debt of gratitude sister, but you have neglected to give me his name."

Starfire laughed and replied, "Oh, it is Beast Boy silly."

Blackfire sat and thought for a moment. This was an event she had not foreseen. ' _The green pipsqueak? That is the mate that my sister has chosen. I knew that she would eventually move on to another guy, but I had figured it would be Speedy or Red Star or even Aqualad. I had prepared for any of those guys, but Beast Boy was the last person I had expected my sister to be interested in. What do I tell her to do?'_

"Sister? Are you, the okay?" Starfire asked in worried voice, breaking her sister out of her thought bubble.

 _'Shit, I must have been more out of it than I thought.'_ "Well what's wrong with asking him out on a regular date? I mean you two always go to the mall together."

"Well, the thing is, it seems that I might not be the only one in the Tower to be vying for Beast Boy's affections." Blackfire tried to stifle her laugh. She really did. But the thought that not only had her sister fallen for the green skinned Titan, but another one ha was simply too ridiculous in her mind to comprehend. As she let out a full-bellied laugh, Starfire began to scowl at her sibling. "Well, since you believe that this is funny, I think I will take my leave now sister."

That sobered Blackfire up As much as she hated to admit it, (and she really hated to admit it) her recent talks with Starfire had been really nice. She didn't want the conversation to end yet. "I'm sorry, dear. I had not thought that Beast Boy would become such a lady's man. So, who else has their sights set on our little green friend?"

"It would seem that Terra, the girl who saved the city from Slade, has officially declared her intentions on him. Friend Raven was found sleeping with him earlier today, though I do not know if it truly unintentional or not."

Blackfire gaped at the news. _'Who knew the shrimp had it in him.'_ She looked at her sister and saw the worry in her eyes about the situation. 'M _an, I don't want her to be heart broken again.'_ "Well, has he declared his intentions to pursue any of the girls?"

"No, he has not."

"Then listen. You have to be proactive. Take him out on a date. And I mean on a real date."

"But what if he declines my offer?"

"Listen Star Your main problem with Robin was hat you waited for him to come to you, while that Kitten girl proactively approached him and guess what. She got the guy and you got stuck with heart break. You can't let that happen again."

Starfire saw the truth in her sister's words and wished she cod hug her through the phone. "Thank you sister. You are correct. I will ask him out on the date tomorrow."

"I know I am." Blackfire looked at the time and gave a silent curse. "Listen baby sis, I've got to go take care of some things. Love ya."

"I love you as well sister. And Blackfire?"

"Yeah?"

"Please do not do anything you will regret."

 _'A little late for that.'_ Out loud she said, "Of course I won't." And she turned off the communicator. Blackfire grimaced _. 'I hate lying to you baby sister, but it can't be helped. I hope you never find out what I'm doing.'_ And with that thought, she exited the closet she was hiding in as her sister began to dream.

* * *

 **Nevermore**

Raven opened the door of Desire's sanctuary and was confused at what she saw. For before her was Envy, going all Japanese monster on a small reconstruction of Jump City, while Brave, Joy, and Knowledge were eating popcorn watching her. Timid was hiding behind the three while Desire sat in her chair, laughing at the emoticlone. She was the first to notice Raven and motioned her to come forward. "Come Raven. I've been expecting you."

Raven walked up to the chair. "So, why is she doing that?"

"I figured that this would be a more constructive way for her to work out her frustrations than her ripping out Terra's skull."

"That does seem like an improvement." Desire looked at Raven expectantly. This caused Raven to sigh and say, "Fine. How are you holding up?"

"I am fine, I suppose. My obsessive side flared when that…girl decided to declare her intentions for him, but I was able to sooth it."

Raven looked at Desire skeptically. "Are you sure that it is nothing to worry about? One thing we don't need is another incident like the one with Jinx."

"Rest assured. I will be on m best behavior. Besides, that episode was brought on by the fact that I believed that I had lost my chance to have him."

"So, what happen if he decides one of the others would be a better girlfriend then us?"

"I will not allow that to happen."

"But what if it does?"

Desire glanced at the emoticlones watching Envy vent her frustrations. "Rest assured that measures have been put in place in case of that outcome. Now you should be off to bed. It has been a rather stressful day." Desire flicked her hand and Raven fund herself back in her room.

"Ugh, I'll never get used to that," Raven sighed in frustration. She was about to go to take a shower when she noticed a message on her communicator. She activated the device and listened to the message.

"Raven, we need you to go check Terra's mind tomorrow in order to check if Slade implanted anything in there. Thanks, Robin out." Raven groaned at her rotten luck. Sometimes, it just didn't pay to be a demon sorceress.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting at the kitchen table, eating cereal, when Jinx walked in. _'Looks like he didn't get much sleep last night. I should see what's up.'_ So Jinx walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Guess who," she demanded in a gruff voice.

Beast Boy tiredly answered, "Hey Jinx."

"Aw, how'd you guess it was me?"

"Elementary my dear Watson. There are only two grey girls in the house and the other one is half demon, so my guess is that she wouldn't be playing guess who."

"I guess you have a point," Jinx said, pouting because her game had no effect on the changeling. _'This is going to be harder then I thought. Hmmm. Oh, I know…'_ "So, what's your excuse this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I see you here, enjoying a meal without me once again. You promised me dinner and didn't deliver. As such I demand compensation."

Best Boy turned to attempt to argue, but when he saw the look in her eye, he knew he didn't stand a chance. He sighed and passively asked, "So, what are your terms?"

"Hmm, I know. You will have to spend the entire day with me and do what I say, "Jinx said with a sly grin.

Beast Boy glanced at her nervously. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Jinx climbed into his lap, causing the teen to blush. She leaned over to his ear and whisper, "What, don't you trust me?"

Beast Boy knew he was in a dangerous situation. At any time, anyone could walk in n them in this position and he would most likely be doomed. "Okay, fine. I'll do whatever you like."

Jinx jumped up from his lap and yelled, "Yay! My own personal Beast Boy. Now, be a good boy and make me some waffles. And I swear, if there are any surprises in this batch, I'll curse you for a weak."

Beast Boy sighed, knowing he had been played, but, for some reason, he didn't feel that bad about it. He went up to the cupboard to gather the ingredients for waffle batter. As he mixed the batter he started to sing.

 _I'm through standing in line_

 _To clubs we'll never get in_

 _It's like the bottom of the ninth_

 _And I'm never gonna' win_

 _This life hasn't turned out_

 _Quite the way I want it to be_

He found himself being interrupted by Jinx as she began to sing the next verse.

 _I want a brand new house_

 _On an episode of Cribs_

 _And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

 _And a king size tub big enough_

 _For ten plus me_

Jinx looked at Beast Boy expectantly and he took off from where she ended while pouring the batter into the waffle maker.

 _I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

 _And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

 _Gonna join the mile high club at thirty-_

 _Seven thousand feet_

Beast boy took out the waffles and started to dress them with whipped cream and strawberries and pointed at Jinx. Jinx got up and grabbed the whisk, holding it like a mike.

 _I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

 _My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

 _Somewhere between Cher and James_

 _Dean is fine for me_

Jinx waved Beast Boy over to her and he set her waffles in her spot. They looked into each other eyes and smiled as they began sing into the whisk together.

 _I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and_

 _Fame_

 _I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

 _'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

 _And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen_

 _Cars_

 _The girls come easy and the drugs come_

 _Cheap_

 _We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't_

 _Eat_

 _And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

 _In the VIP with the movie stars_

 _Every good gold digger's gonna wind up_

 _There_

 _Every playboy bunny with her bleached_

 _Blonde hair and well_

 _Hey, hey I wanna be a Rockstar_

 _Hey, hey I wanna be a Rockstar_

The two sat down at the table, grinning like idiots. As Jinx began eating her breakfast, Beast Boy couldn't help but be curious. "So, Jinx what are our plans for the day?"

"The same thing we do every day Beasty. Try to take over the world." Jinx giggled at Beast Boy's groan. "Well, maybe we can start out smaller. We could try to take over the game station."

Beast Boy's smile returned. "Now there's a plan I can get behind."

* * *

Raven stood in front of Starfire's door. She really didn't want to have to do this, but she knew that it would be necessary. She knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Starfire opened and Raven was surprised to find her in casual dress. She wore a pink halter top with black skinny jeans and she wore a pair of jade ear rings. She looked surprised. "Hello Raven. It is a surprise to see you this early in the morning. Is there some form of emergency or do you need to talk about something?"

Raven sighed. _'She obviously had something planned for the day. I wish I could let her go but I need her to do this for me.'_ "Hey Star. There isn't an emergency, but I do need your help with something."

"What is wrong?" Starfire asked in a concerned voice.

"Well Robin wants me to go through Terra's mind today, in order see if Slade put any repressed messages mind."

"Are you unable to do so?"

"No, I'll be ale to do it. But, I am afraid about how I'll react to what I see in there. And I thought that having you with me might…calm me, if I see something that would upset me."

"Let me change quickly." Starfire closed the door and looked at the tickets she had printed ruefully. She sighed and walked to her closet to get out her costume. ' _I guess my attempt to get the date with Beast Boy will have to wait.'_

* * *

The epic fight was on. Beast Boy was shocked at how good Jinx was at Gamestation. Sure, he was still beating her, but she got closer and closer to winning each time. Jinx on the other hand was getting really frustrated that she wasn't able to beat her elf eared opponent. She had been the video game queen at Titans East and even Speedy's amazing hand/eye coordination wasn't enough to handle her mad skillz. And here, Beast Boy was handling her without an apparent issue. Jinx cursed as Beast Boy beat her for the fifth time in a row. _'Man, with him beating me this easy, he'll probably get bored with me soon. And then he'll leave and find someone else to hang out with. I can't let that happen. I hate to do this, but desperate time's calls for desperate measures.'_ The two started another game. Beast boy was pulling out to a comfortable lead which was a surprise to him. _'Maybe those first few games were a fluke.'_ Then he felt something pinch him on the butt. Hard. "Eep!" Beast Boy jumped up forgetting momentarily that he was playing the game.

"There something wrong?" Jinx asked, never taking her eyes off of the game.

"Something just pinched me on my poor booty," Beast Boy said, rubbing his bottom.

"Is your "booty" hurting because it got pinched or because I'm currently whooping it?"

"Huh." Beast Boy looked back at the screen, noticing that not only had Jinx taken the lead, but also that his car had crashed off the platform. He tried hard to get back in the game, yet try as he might, her lead was too great. "No fair, you cheated."

"Don't hate the player, hate the game," Jinx said with a smirk. "You want another butt whoopin' or are you done for the day?"

"Bring it sistah!" Beast Boy started the next game, but the same thing happened. He was growing a lead then, pinch! Beast Boy crashed yet again, letting Jinx take the lead. He looked over and saw her snicker. _'Oh so that's how you want to play it.'_ Beast Boy morphed a lemur tail and began to tickle Jinx's sides, causing her to crash. The game screen grayed, saying game over, as Jinx began to glare at the changeling.

"No fair! You cheated!"

"You cheated first!"

"So! I'm cute. I'm allowed to cheat." Beast Boy stared at her incredulously. "And it still doesn't give you the right to tickle me."

Beast Boy smirked. "That wasn't tickling you. This is tickling you." Beast Boy bean to tickle both her sides.

"Stop! Hahaha! I'm too ticklish!" Unfortunately her pleas fell on deaf ears. Jinx fell to the ground, laughing and Beast Boy fell with her, continuing his assault. He then stopped tickling her and noticed their positions. _'Okay. I'm currently straddling a cute girl who is just wearing a no sleeve panda t-shirt and short shorts. What I need to do now is to slowly get off her before she notices and curses me.'_ Unfortunately for Beast Boy, Jinx had her own plans. She flipped them both over and began a tickle attack of her own.

"Ha! Revenge will be mine!"

"Hahaha! Hey! Hahaha! Quit it!"

Jinx stopped her tickle attack and then she noticed their position. She just smirked and leaned towards him. Beast Boy began to sweat nervously but didn't make any attempt to move. Jinx moved her lips closer and closer and then she…smelled him. "Gross, did you take a shower today?"

"Well, I usually take one after breakfast, but someone distracted me." Beast Boy took a whiff as well. "And you don't smell too ripe yourself, hot stuff."

Jinx blushed and says, "Fine. Meet me at the Titan pool in half an hour. Make sure you have your swimsuit on." Jinx got up in a huff, leaving Beast Boy where he was.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Responses to reviews first :)

To NeneJPhilly : Don't worry about it. this is a safe place to be weird.

To Warbeast: I'm glad you think so. If you'd have told my senior english teacher that, he'd have you committed.

To JasonVUK: It is there. I made Jinx a bit of a tease and I'm okay with that and I am not okay with that I'm with that.

To RPGPersona: I have plans for that scene to be important. Yes many plans for it. Just not in this story.

 **Still don't own the Teen Titans. Kinda hoping they make that sequel to KND.**

* * *

Jinx walked down the hall to her room, cursing herself for ruining the moment. _'I had him. I had him the perfect position. All I had to do was kiss him and then confess my feelings. But no I had to smell and then told him he stinks. Which he did, but it wasn't worth it. Now I have to figure out a new plan to capture him.'_ She walked pass Cyborg's room and an idea popped into her head. "Hey Cyborg," Jinx said in an overly sweet tone while knocking on the door.

Cyborg opened the door. "Hey Jinx, Is there something I can help you with?"

"You could let me barrow the T-Car today."

"Haha, yeah right! I'll get right on that!" Cyborg noticed her scowl and went stopped laughing. "Oh, you were serious."

"Yeah, I was serious. Now I'll give you two choices. You can give the keys or I can make sure you spend the entire day putting yourself back together and I take the keys."

Cyborg left the door and a few seconds later, returned with the keys in hand. "Just try not to scratch her."

"Will do," Jinx replied, her plan slowly coming into focus.

Suddenly Cyborg called out to her. "Why do you need the car anyway."

"Oh I'm taking Beast Boy out tonight."

Cyborg blanched when he heard this. _'Uh oh. This might be a problem.'_

* * *

Robin, Raven, and Starfire stood outside the Panic room. Terra was waiting for them in there. He had noticed that Starfire looked a little dejected today. He made a note of it before he started the conversation. "So, what kinds of risks are we looking at here?"

"Well, it depends." Raven answered shortly.

"On what exactly?"

"Well, currently for all I know, there's a magic virus waiting to infect my mind in there. It could cause me to go berserk and destroy the world."

"So, you don't think that you should go check her mind."

"No, I don't."

"Hm." Robin grunted. He turned to Starfire. "Hey, Star, can you get me a cup of coffee from upstairs."

Starfire looked at Robin like she was about to object, then she saw the look in her leader's eyes and knew his request wasn't about the coffee. "I will go get the coffee."

Starfire left, leaving just Robin and Raven. "Listen, Raven I understand why you don't want to do this." Raven just grunted at him. "I understand that you don't trust her for what she did, when she went to Slade. I know you trust her even less after she lied to Beast Boy about it not being her. I know that you're afraid that letting her back in will just lead to her hurting us again."

"Then why are we having this conversation Robin. You should just tell her to leave and be done with it."

"Because we are the Teen Titans. We don't give up on each other simply because we made roster would be a lot shorter if we didn't believe in second chances."

"Really who would we be missing?"

"There's Wildebeest and Jinx. Starfire came here and was interplanetary fugitive. Lightning and Thunder were being manipulated by Slade when we first found out about them. Let's not forget me, Cyborg, and even you Raven." Raven was silent. "The Teen Titans was made to give young people with powers a second chance at helping the world."

"I still don't think I should do it," Raven said but even she noticed how her resolve was weakening.

Robin pressed his advantage. "Fine. If you don't want to do it because of that, do it because we owe her a favor."

Raven was confused. "What favor do we owe her, exactly?"

"She saved the city. I noticed a sudden acceleration of Beast Boy when he knocked the controller out of Rancid's hands. After I handed him over to the police, I checked the spot where it happened. There was a crack in the concrete. She used the ground to help Beast Boy knock the controller out of Rancid's hands."

Raven looked at Robin for a moment and the sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

Robin looked back at Raven . "Thanks Rae And don't worry. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Raven entered the panic room and began to draw runes on the walls. Meanwhile Starfire returned with a fresh cup of coffee and handed it to Robin. "Thanks Starfire."

"It is not an issue Robin."

"So I noticed when you walked down, you seemed to be a little upset. Is there something wrong?"

"There is nothing wrong Robin." Starfire replied shortly. Robin looked at her skeptically. "Well, it's just that I had plans to do something else today."

"What did you have planned?" Robin asked, his detective nature going into overdrive as he took a drink of his coffee. _'Her hair seems to be a little less smooth than usual. She obviously changed clothes after she brushed her hair. She's wearing a different perfume than usual. Hmm could she possibly have had a...'_

"I had planned to ask Beast Boy to go on a date with me," Starfire said as if it was no big deal. Robin spit out the coffee that was in his mouth. Then he began to chuckle. Then he began to laugh. Starfire began to scowl at her leader. "What, may I ask, is humorous?"

"You asking Beast Boy out on a date. That was a joke right." Starfire scowling only intensified. Robin's laughter tapered off. "It was a joke, right Star?"

"No, Robin, it was not a joke. The fact that you would believe my pursuit of a boyfriend to be a joke is most insulting."

"Okay, sorry Star." They both stood there for a moment, watching Raven draw the runes on the walls. "You know I won't get jealous if you go out with Beast Boy, right?"

Cyborg was on his way to the panic room when heard a smack through the halls. He rushed up and he saw Robin and Starfire standing there. He was confused by the fact that Starfire's eyes and hands were glowing. She was also standing as far away as she possibly could from Robin while being in view of the two way mirror. As he approached, he saw a hand print on Robin's face. "Hey Robin, we got to talk."

Robin looked at the alien princess and the blonde girl conversing with Raven. "Yeah, we do."

* * *

Raven finished drawing the runes on the walls and sat in front of Terra. Terra the girl that she hated for betraying them. Terra the girl she hated for nearly killing them. Terra the girl she hated for putting Beast Boy through so much pain. Raven sighed and was about to start the spell, when she heard a question. "So, why are you doing this?"

Raven opened her eyes and looked at the girl whose mind she was about to enter. "Robin asked me to do it," Raven replied shortly.

"No, what's the real reason you're doing this."Raven said nothing. "I know you don't like me. I know you don't trust me. I know you know I like Beast Boy and have every intention of making him my boyfriend. And I know that you also have feelings for him. So, why help me? What's the real reason?"

Raven sighed again. "Because I want to know the truth."

"What do you mean? What truth do you want to know?"

"That's enough questions. Now open your mind so we may begin. Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven and Terra's eyes went white and Raven began to see the truth that she had been looking for.

* * *

Beast Boy was sitting at the edge of the pool, kicking water with his feet when Jinx walked in. He gave a little wave at Jinx but did not turn around. Jinx was a little miffed by his treatment of her. _'I can't believe he just blew me off like that. I mean, I know he's seen me in this bikini before, but come on. I look hot. I know what will get his goat.'_ Jinx began a slow paced run toward the green Titan's back. He was completely unaware what she was doing until it was too late. She pushed him in the pool.

 _'I can't believe she did that!'_ Beast Boy came back to the surface of the pool, a little upset as he wiped the water off his face. He looked around and then heard Jinx yell "Banzai!" With another splash, Beast Boy face was drenched once again. Beast Boy wiped his face again as Jinx came from underwater. She wiped the water from her face and pulled her hair back and looked at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was frozen. He knew he should be upset about her pushing him. About her splashing him with her cannonball. But all he could do was stare at her eyes. Her beautiful pink eyes. Then all of a sudden Jinx was staring into his eyes as well.

Jinx noticed Beast Boy's staring and found she was staring just as hard into his eyes. _'Well, this is happening sooner than I expected.'_ Jinx closed her eyes and began to lean towards Beast Boy, intent on initiating a kiss, when water hit her in the face. Jinx opened her eyes to see a mischievous grin on Beast Boy's face and to take another face full of water. Jinx began to counter attack with her own splash based attack, but it was no match for Beast Boy aquatic assault. She quickly gave up. "Fine, stop, you win."

Beast Boy just laugh and smiled. "Darn right I win. Because the Champ Is Here!"

Jinx giggled at the changeling. "Whatever. Do you know what your prize for winning is?"

"Oh, I get a prize? What is it?"

"Your prize is that you get to take me on a dolphin swim."

"Ugh. How is that a prize for _me_ winning?"

Jinx got an evil glint in her eyes. "Well, it's a prize in comparison to what your punishment for winning would be." Beast Boy suddenly turned into a dolphin and squeaked. "That's what I thought your answer would be." Jinx and Beast Boy spent the next couple hours playing in the water. Jinx then looked at the clock and noticed it was five. "Oh, man! It's already that late. Beast Boy, go get changed and meet me at in the garage." Jinx quickly got and began to walk toward the locker room. Beast Boy sat still for a moment watching her hip sway as she walked away. _'Man I hate to see her go...'_

"But you love to watch me walk away," Jinx finished his thought. She laughed as she heard him make a confused noise and snapped her fingers. Somehow, Beast Boy got pulled into a giant wave that washed him out of the pool. ' _That's for ruining the moment earlier.'_

* * *

It had been a close to two hours since Raven had entered Terra's mind and Robin was getting worried that something was wrong. _'I think I made the right decision here. Maybe Raven was too close to this. Maybe I should try to pull the plug on this whole situation.'_ Robin looked over to the green eyed alien that hadn't spoken a word since he had insinuated that she was going to ask Beast Boy out simply to make hi jealous. _'Man, I really screwed the pooch on that one. I hope Starfire will eventually forgive me.'_ All of a sudden Raven began to shake violently. Starfire tried to shoot into the room immediately, but Cyborg stopped her.

"Where are you going Star?"

"I need to get in there. This is the reason that friend Raven requested me here."

Cyborg looked worriedly from the alien to the sorceress. "Are you sure it'll be okay?" Starfire nodded and headed into the room. She grasped Raven by the shoulder and began to emit her aura to the girl. Slowly the shaking stopped and Raven returned to her non moving state.

Both boys continued to watch the three girls in the room, both deep in their own thoughts. Finally, Cyborg decided to break the silence. "So, I think that Raven and Jinx are in love with Beast Boy."

Robin looked Cyborg and his mouth fell open. He quickly closed it. _'Man, that's becoming a habit recently.'_ "Are you sure?"

"Well, there's nothing definitive, but I say threatening me for the car keys and sleeping on him in the living room says that there is definitely something there."

 _'Well just when I thought it couldn't get any more complicated.'_ Robin thought. "Well, Starfire was planning on asking him out today and I insinuated that she was using him to make me jealous. That's the reason she smacked me earlier."

Cyborg couldn't believe it. "Really. So wait. We have five girls in the house..."

"...and four of them are pursuing. I know, it seem crazy, right? Like some type of harem anime of bad fanfiction."

"Hey, some harem fanfiction are pretty good."

"Yeah, some. But many are just excuses for plot-less fucking between characters from people's favorite shows or books, with all the girls getting there assets boosted to the point where you'd think the main character and the writer has a mother complex."

"Yeah, you got me there." Both boy had a good laugh at that. "But, seriously, what are we going to do?"

"I know, let's take him on the trip to Titans East. Then we could have a talk with him about the girls. We can only hope that the status quo stays for that long."

"Well that's the best we can do." The two teen returned to silence, both trying to figure out what to say to their younger friend.

* * *

Beast Boy walked out to the garage and prayed that Jinx went with something that wasn't too sexy. _'She's been giving me near heart attacks all day. With all her near kissing me and playing with me in skimpy clothes. I don't know if my heart or my will keep it up for much longer.'_ He walked up and saw. Jinx She was wearing a black skirt that went to about mid thigh with black knee high socks. She wore a striped shirt with a grey no sleeve vest that went down to about the middle of her skirt. She finished it with some black boots. There was only one word that fit the description of Jinx at this moment. _'Amazing.'_

Jinx smirked at him, knowing that the outfit had knocked his socks off. They both got in the T-car and Jinx began to drive to their destination. Beast Boy looked over to her and then looked at what he was wearing. He had simply chosen some black shorts that went a little past his knee with a solid red T-shirt, finished with black and red Jordans. He felt completely under dressed. Jinx noticed how nervous he looked and thought he was uncomfortable. "You know, we don't have to do this. I mean, you've already paid more than enough for yesterday. We could just go home."

Beast Boy shook his head. "No, I'm fine hanging out with you. It just feels like I'm a little under dressed for the occasion."

Jinx momentarily took her eyes off the road to look at Beast Boy. "You look fine to me."

"Not when I compare myself to what you're wearing."

Jinx blushed when she heard him say this. "Why Beast Boy, flattery will get you no where."

Beast Boy chuckled. "Well, it's always nice to try."

"So, uh, how do you feel about Greek food?"

"It's not my favorite, but I have been known to enjoy an eggplant lasagna from time to time."

Jinx sighed in relief. "That's a relief."

"Why?"

Jinx pulled the car over, into a parking lot. "Because we're having Greek food here." Beast Boy looked outside to see one of the most famous Greek restaurant in the state. _'There is no way I can afford this.'_ Jinx guessed his thinking and said, "Don't worry about the bill. I've got a friend who works here."

"Really?"

"Well, he doesn't exactly work here. Just be on your best behavior."

They both got out of the car and went through the front door. Suddenly, a large man with a mean glare stood in front of them. Beast Boy cowered slightly, but Jinx looked unfazed by the behemoth in front of them. "You can stop now Aesop. He's just a friend."

The man looked at Jinx and then at Beast Boy. "If you say so. Your usual table is ready. I know what you'll be havin, but what about him?"

"He'll take the eggplant lasagna with a sprite." Jinx looked at Beast Boy and he just nodded.

"Okay, well Ajax will be serving you."

Jinx lead them both to a table near the back. It had clearly been set up just for them. Beast Boy couldn't help but be curious. "So who was that guy and how'd you get us this table?"

"Oh, him. That's just Aesop. He's the owner of this joint. I used to come to his restaurant about three times a week before I moved out East. Then he went got his restaurant discovered. I came by to visit him one day and asked to get a meal. He told me there would always be a table for me in his restaurant."

Beast Boy just smiled at her story. "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, I just learned something interesting about you and that makes me happy." The only thing Jinx could do is blush and 'hrumph' at him.

* * *

Raven emerged finally emerged from Terra's mind. She had been satisfied by what she had seen, but now felt the need to process it. She felt arm around her and she turned around. Starfire was holding her while Robin and Cyborg entered the room. Terra slumped forward, obviously as exhausted from the ordeal.

"So, anything in there?" Robin asked.

"Oh, there's plenty in there. Just nothing that you need to be concerned with. Slade didn't leave anything in there, as far as I can tell."

"Okay, then. Terra, if she so chooses can return to be a Titan." He looked over towards Raven. "On probation."

"I think I'm going to go meditate for a little while."

"Do you want any company, Raven?"

"No Star, I'll be fine." Raven then walked out of the room and teleported to the roof.

"I'll just take sleeping beauty over there... hey, where'd she go?!"

"She must have left while we were checking on Raven. I'm sure she's fine, right Star?"

Starfire simply floated out of the room, still not able to speak to her spiky haired leader. Robin sighed. "I guess I'll go hit the hay. It's been a long day." Robin and Cyborg left the panic room.

* * *

Beast Boy walked into his room exhausted. He had spent the whole day, hanging out with Jinx. Sure he had lots of fun along the way, but the girl could wear a dude out. Beast Boy quickly changed into a pair of basketball shorts and climbed into bed. Then he noticed something was off. He looked in his bed to find Terra, in just a t-shirt and some panties. She looked up at the shirtless greened skin hero and jumped to give him a hug.

"Hey Beast Boy," Terra said, her voice sounding weak.

"Hey Terra. Ugh, what are you doing here?"

Terra looked down shyly. "Well I was just sleeping. Can I sleep here with you, just for tonight?"

"Why?"

"Because...here is where I feel safest."

Beast Boy broke at her words. "Fine, you can stay here, but just for tonight."

Terra smiled and spooned Beast boy's back. _'This seems like it would be a good place for a fanfiction chapter to end.'_ Terra thought as she drifted into her dreams.

 **A/N: That's a wrap people. This fanfiction does not mean offend people who write those kinds of fanfiction or enjoy those types of fanfiction The just aren't my cup of tea. Oh and I came out with a new Kim possible fanfiction. It's a KimBon. It'll have a little more serious tone than this but will still probably get some good comedy. Eventually. Also, If you guys have any fan art, I could really use it. I have no drawing skills whatsoever.**

 **P.S. the new Kim possible story is kind of steamy. It's rated M so be prepared. (I love that song.)**


	13. Chapter 13

**To JasonVUK: I'm glad you liked it. Unfortunately this chapter contains the last solo time til the sequel (which is just a few chapter away).**

 **To warprince2000, Karlos123ify: I'm glad you guys liked the chapter.**

 **Vin: Yeah personalities are fun.**

 **To JP-Ryder: I won't add Bumblebee because I feel like that would go against Beast Boy's character and I feel like the women of the Justice League are a little too old for Beast Boy. Kole and Wonder girl are possible additions but I'd have to figure how to fit them in.**

 **To nitroslk: Just a little bit longer to wait on those scenes.**

 **To RPGPersona: At least you got to have a disney song stuck in your head. When you read this, you'll learn what song was stuck in my head.**

 **Thank you all for reading and I don't own Teen Titans. Have a happy Thanksgiving you guys.**

Starfire got up at eight o'clock the next morning. She quickly got undressed and went to her private bathroom. She climbed in the shower, determined that today would be her day. _'I will be the one to be with friend Beast Boy today. I have not managed to spend time with him much since the day we did the shopping. It does not seem that friend Terra has claimed him, nor has he told us that she is his mate. I must do my best to make him see that I am a desirable mate, for I refuse to allow myself to lose the fight before it has even begun. I must declare my intentions.'_ Starfire began to wash herself.

* * *

Beast Boy was slowly being forced towards consciousness. The sun was shining in his face, but he didn't want to get up. He instead snuggled into the warm mass in front of him. ' _Hmm, I wonder what this warm thing is.'_ He took a whiff of the air around him. _'Whatever it is, it smells nice. It smells like peaches.'_ He took another smell of the air. _'I know this smell. It smell like Terra.'_ Beast Boy's eyes burst open. He remembered that Terra was sleeping in his bed When he had gone to sleep, she had been spooning his back. Somehow they had shifted during the night so that Beast Boy's head was stuck in between her cleavage, while his hands were on her barely clad hips. Terra had her arms wrapped firmly around his head, seemingly to try to pull him within her. _'Okay Beast Boy. Calm down. All you have to do is softly pull yourself away from her and you'll be just fine.'_ Beast Boy slowly tried to extract himself from her arms. She resisted slightly, but he managed to free himself without waking her. Suddenly there was a knock on his door.

Beast Boy turned around to see if the noise had woken Terra. Fortunately, Terra remained asleep. Beast Boy shuffled to the door and opened it slightly to see Robin looking at him. "Hey, Rob. What's up?"

"Hey Beast Boy. I was coming by to ask you if there was anything you need to talk about."

"Naw man, I think I'm good."

Robin's eyes furrowed at this news. _'So it seems that he hasn't recognized that the girls affections for him have increased. Man, this will just make it harder for us to talk about this.'_ Out loud Robin said, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to head with me, Cyborg, and Kitty to go do the check up on Titans East."

Beast Boy was mildly curious about the news. He had figured that Robin would take a trip to Titans East after the Jinx fiasco, but he had never expected that there would be a road trip for it. "Why are all of you guys going?"

Robin shifted slightly. "Well at first it was just going to be me and Cyborg because he was the original leader of Titans East. Then Kitten said she had never been to Steel City before so she invited herself."

"What's all that got to do with me?"

"Well, I had figured that the girls needed some time to...acquaint themselves with one another in a non-battle environment."

"So, yo're curious to see if they kill each other if no one else is around."

"That's not what I said, but it's close enough." Terra shifted slightly on the bed. Beast Boy nearly panicked as it seemed she was waking up.

"Okay, yeah I'm in," Beast Boy said in a hurried voice.

"Good. We're leaving at nine tomorrow."

"Got ya chief." Beast Boy closed the door. He looked over to see that Terra had just been shifting to keep the light out of her eyes. _'Goodness, that girl is going to be the death of me.'_ Beast Boy looked at his calendar and was shocked what day it was. _'Crap! I'm going to be late!'_ Beast Boy gathered some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

* * *

Starfire was walking down the hall towards Best Boy's room. She ran into Robin on the way. "Hey Star," Robin said awkwardly. Starfire looked at her leader in disgust and ignored his words. She kept on her way to Beast Boy's room. Robin decided he should clear the air before left the next day and followed her.

"C'mon Star, talk to me. I already apologized. What more do you want?"

"What I want? What I want?!" Starfire turned and glared at the Boy Wonder. "What I desire Robin is for you to understand why you are such a clorbag vorblernelk? You decided to have the relationship with the Kitten. It hurt me deeply, but I tried to understand. But then you decided to hurt me over and over with thoughtless decisions, immature actions that I need not witness." Starfire began to tear up in her anger. "And then, when I finally decide to pursue a male besides you, you have the gall to believe yourself so desirable, that the only reason that I would pursue him is make you feel the jealousy. I desire that you leave me be for some time while I sort out my frustrations with you. Are you doing the understanding?"

"Yeah Starfire. Loud and clear."

"Good. Now think about what you have done whilst I go pursue _my choice male._ " Starfire stormed off, leaving Robin standing there, regretting his foolish words and actions over the last couple months. Starfire tried to clear herself up before she arrived to Beast Boy's room but she knew there would be no point. He could always tell when she had been crying, due to his animal senses. She knocked on his door.

Beast Boy poked his had out of his room to see who it was this time. He was shocked to see a recently crying Starfire there. He quickly opened the door and exited, closing the door before Starfire could see his guest from last evening. "Starfire what happened?"

"Do not worry friend, for these were not the tears of sadness, but the tears of anger. I had a conversation with Robin that had me upset while I was walking here and I cleared some things up with him. All is fine now."

Beast Boy looked at her. "Are you sure Kori?"

Starfire beamed at her friend's use of her name. "I am sure. However, it seem you are dressed in the casual clothes, quite early this morning. This is surprising; are you headed someplace?"

"Actually I am." Beast Boy saw Starfire's face fall. "But, if you want you can come with me. Then we can hang out afterwards. C'mon. let's go. Vamanos." Starfire's smile returned. As he led the way to the roof, he couldn't help but think, _'Man I'm such a sucker.'_

* * *

Beast Boy led her to an area right off the docks. Starfire was confused about where they were going because she had never been to this area before. "Friend Beast Boy, where have you taken me?"

"Don't worry about it Star. We're almost there." Beast Boy turned down an alley and moved a sheet out of the way. A little while later he stopped in the middle, tensing suddenly.

"Beast Boy, are we in the danger?" Beast Boy didn't have time to answer as the alley was a flurry of movement. Suddenly, Beast Boy was covered by their attackers. Starfire quickly flew up to get higher ground on their opponents, her hands glowing green in preparation for battle. _'For them to be able to attack and overwhelm Beast Boy so quickly, even after he sensed them, the opponent must be powerful. I must save him!'_ Starfire quickly changed directions, hoping to free Beast Boy from the mass of enemies and take some of them out at the same time. She stopped short, however, once she realized who there 'attackers' were. "Children!?"

Indeed. the green skinned hero was currently being swarmed by a hoarde of rowdy children, all yelling at him.

"Yay, Beast Boy is back," said one boy.

"Let me ride on your back," another boy said.

"Um, can you please turn into a pony again Beast Boy?" asked a little girl.

"My, my it seem Beast Boy has brought a friend with him this time." Starfire looked over to see a woman who appeared to be in her 50s, smiling at her. "And a cute one at that."

Starfire blushed at the compliment. "Where, may I ask, are we?"

"He didn't tell you where you guys were coming before?" Starfire shook her head. "Just like he did when he brought Cyborg," she said, shaking her head. "Beast Boy, come here!"

"OOOOOOO, Beast Boy is in trouble," the children chorused. Beast boy walked over to the woman, head down to play the part of a doomed man.

"What have I told you about bringing people here?!"

"That they should be properly informed on where they are going."

"That's right. Now properly introduce this lovely young lady and I."

"Starfire, this is Ma Wittman. Ma Wittman, this is Starfire."

"Hello dear."

"Hello Ma Wittman." Starfire presented her hand to the lady and she shook it.

"Can I go back to playing now? The birthday girl still hasn't got her present yet."

"Be glad you got a friend here, or I'd tan you hide for saying that."

Beast Boy grinned. "Then it's lucky that I do have friend here then," he said as he returned the throng of children.

"My goodness, that boy. So deary, why did you come?"

"I do not understand. I simply followed friend Beast Boy here."

"I know deary, but why? There are only so many reasons why a girl would follow a boy without knowing where she was going, especially a smart girl like you."

Suddenly, a little boy came up to Starfire. He shifted nervously before murmuring something under his breath. "I'm sorry, young one. I could not here what you said. Could you repeat it?"

"I said I think you're really pretty!" the boy shouted before running away in nervous tears.

Starfire flew after the boy,picking him up s she flew by. The boys tears turned into laughter as he flew through the sky with Starfire. She stopped slowly in the middle of the sky as she gave the boy a hug. "Consider that my thanks for your most welcome compliment, young sir."

Starfire slowly descended with the boy. When they touched down, the boy asked, "So are you Beast Boy's girlfriend.

Starfire froze at the question and replied, "No little one, me and Beast Boy are only the friends. Now run along and go play." The boy scampered away, beaming all the way.

Ma Wittman eyed the Starfire. "So what are you intentions for that boy?"

Before she could answer the question, a sound of awe came from the crowd of children. Both of the women turned and saw an animal that Beast Boy had never changed into. He had turned into a unicorn. Before him stood a girl, barely taller then his shin. She was nuzzling his nose with tears of joy in her eyes. Both women smiled at the sight before them. Then Ma Wittman turned back to Starfire, tapping her to gain her attention. Starfire stood perfectly still as Ma Wittman gave her one more once over. "Well you're definitely better than those fan girls that were chasing him around. Just promise me one thing deary."

"What is that?"

"Don't hurt that boy. Lord knows he's had to deal with more than his fair share of pain. If you do, you'll have to answer to me." Starfire gaped as the elderly woman walked off.

* * *

"Beast Boy, what was that place?" The two were sitting on a park, enjoying chili dogs. Fortunately, this was at the one hot dog stand that served both vegetarian chili and tofu dogs.

"Oh, Ma Wittman's? It's an orphanage. I usually head there about twice a month."

"Oh." They both sat quietly for a few minutes, enjoying there food when Starfire said, "I did not know that you had the ability to change into such animals."

"You mean the unicorn? Yeah I didn't think I could either. But you know that girl? Her name is Lindsay and she asked me if I would turn into a unicorn before. Well, I figured if I could figure out T-Rex from a picture, why not unicorn. Eventually, it just kind of worked out."

"Why do you not transform into the animals of myths more often?"

"Well, they're not really combat efficient. They take a while to turn into and I have to be extremely focused as well. I'd be sitting duck in a fight."

"Ah. Beast Boy, question."

"Go, ahead Star."

"Why did you not tell anyone beside Cyborg about your trips to the place of parent less children?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head. "Well I figured that you guys wouldn't be interested. The only reason I brought Cyborg is because one of the kids wanted to meet him in particular."

"Ah." They finished eating their lunch and threw away theri trash. Starfire was still thinking on the words that Ma Wittman had spoken. Best Boy however, misinterpreted her silence.

"Hey Star, if you're bored, we can just head back to the Tower."

"No, Beast Boy, I am fine. I just have much on my mind. I do no think it is necessary to return to the Tower."

"Well do you have something you want to do?"

"We can go see the movie, maybe?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun. Race you there. Winner gets to pick the movie." Beast Boy quickly took off, turning into a falcon. Starfire giggled at her green friend, waiting a couple moments before taking off herself.

Beast Boy flapped as hard as he could, trying to beat Starfire to the Cinema. He went as fast he could, eyes closed in effort. When he finally landed, he was dismayed to find that Starfire was already there. "So, I believe I get to pick the movie?" Starfire asked innocently while Beast Boy groaned.

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire were sitting at the edge of the forest. In fact, they were very close to the spot where the final battle with Lightning and Thunder. Beast Boy was laying in Starfire's lap once again and both were looking at the stars. Starfire was unconsciously scratching behind Beast Boy's ears.

"It's weird Star," Beast Boy said with a yawn.

"What is strange Beast Boy?"

"We've been to space lot's of times. Traveled the Stars, fought aliens and the like."

"Yes."

"But for some reason, it feels like when the stars are far away that we see how amazing they are," Beast Boy said slowly falling asleep.

"Is that right?" Starfire said with a small smile.

All she go in response were snores. The Tamaranean Princess considered heading back to the Tower, but decided against it. It was nice enough outside to camp out for the night. _'I can't wait to tell Sister how well the date went,'_ was Starfire's last thought as she drifted into sleep as well.

 **A/N: Well guys, the stage is set. We're in the home stretch. Just so you know, the title for the sequel has been set and Beta reader approved. It'll named Green Days. Please favorite and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

When Beast Boy woke up, it was still dark. It didn't surprise him that he was sleeping outside. Due with his survival training with Mento, he could comfortably sleep in most temperatures without even having to transform into an animal. The others hadn't noticed but before he had spent many a night outside, just to enjoy nature. _'It is oddly warm though.'_ He turned around to see that he was laying on Starfire. What shook him was that she seemed to be exuding a lot of excess heat, as though she had a fever. He shook her to wake her up. "Star. Wake up."

Starfire slowly returned to the realm of consciousness. She stretched with a yawn. "Good morning Beast Boy. What is the time?"

Beast Boy took out his communicator and looked at the time. "It's about three."

"For what reason have us awoken? Is there some type of trouble afoot?"

"Not that I know of. I just thought that we should probably head home. You felt kind of warm and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Do not worry friend Beast Boy. It is not the sign of sickness. Tameraneans naturally have greater control over the body temperatures so I released more heat to ensure you were warm, but you are correct. We would not want to worry our friends with our absence."

Beast Boy changed into an eagle and the two flew back to the Tower. They snuck in through the roof and stopped in front of Starfire's room.. "Thank you for the wonderful day Beast Boy." Starfire leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek that made Beast Boy blush.

"No problem Star. I had a lot of fun too."

Starfire giggled at his reaction and entered her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and snuggled into bed. _'I had the most wondrous day. Perhaps I should call Blackfire and tell her of this. No I should wait til the morning. She may be awake this late but, I do not want to wake her if she is not.'_ Starfire yawned and quickly fell asleep, her dreams filled with green unicorns.

Beast Boy headed to his room, intending to do the same thing Starfire was doing. When he entered his room he was surprised to see a lump in his bed. Looking closer, he saw it was Terra. He grabbed a t-shirt and some flannel pajama pants and went to his bathroom. He quickly changed and headed to his bed. ' _Note to self: make sure Terra has a better place to sleep than in your bed.'_ He heard a whimper as he laid down and turned to look at the blonde girl. She was sweating and her face seemed to be contorted in fear. He gently puled her into his arms. At first, she tensed, but somehow, as if sensing that she was in Beast Boy's presence, she relaxed into his arms and both drifted off into more restful sleep.

* * *

"Hey Beast Boy?" someone said softly. Beast Boy opened his eyes and found himself looking in Terra's deep blue orbs. They both sat there for a second and looked at each other. "Uh Beast boy, could you let me go? I need to go to the bathroom."

Beast Boy blushed and released her from his grasp. "Uh, yeah sure."

Terra got up and went to his bathroom. He noticed that she was actually wearing one of his t-shirts. He tried to go back to sleep but found himself waiting for Terra to come back to bed. After about ten minutes of waiting, he found himself getting concerned. _'It doesn't usually take anyone this long to go to the bathroom. I wonder what she's doing in there.'_ He heard his bathroom door open and pretended to be asleep. He then felt Terra climb into the bed and nuzzle against his back. He took this as a prompt to turn around and look at her. Apparently she had been in the bathroom to use more than just the facilities. She smelled of fresh perfume and her make-up was done in his preferred minimalist method. She had combed her hair and was giving him a sultry stare that threatened to devour him. And then she spoke. "Hey Beast Boy" she said in a soft voice that dripped like honey.

Beast Boy gulped audibly. "Yeah Terra?"

"How do you feel about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what do you see me as? A friend, a love interest, a girlfriend, an enemy, what? What am I to you?"

Beast Boy looked into her eyes and they seemed to be pleading for an answer. Beast Boy opened his mouth when he was interrupted by a banging at the door. "Beast Boy, get up! We leave for Titans East in 30 minutes!"

Beast Boy looked at her apologetically and said, "Sorry Terra. Duty calls and I have to get ready." Beast Boy shot out of bed and grabbed one of his uniforms from the closet. He glanced at her as he headed to the shower and noticed she seemed a little upset by his lack of an answer and tried and off handed joke. "And no more stealing my t-shirts. I thought you had given up he life of crime."

Terra gave him a small giggle. "Well I don't have anymore clothes here. Besides your shirt are just so comfy."

Beast Boy laughed. "Well, I'll ask Jinx if she'll go to your place with you and grab some of your stuff. I mean, if you're really moving back into the Tower."

"Please Beast Boy. That warehouse has nothing on this place. Of course I'm moving back in." Beast Boy smiled and went into the bathroom to start his shower as Terra silently cursed Robin for his poor timing.

* * *

"It won't be a problem Beast Boy. I managed to _persuade_ Cyborg into leaving me the car keys. As long as no baddies show up, we'll have her all moved in by the time you get back." All the titans were standing in front of the T-Ship. They were sending off their friends to make sure the Titans East was back in order since Jinx had left. Cyborg was grabbing some last minute snacks for himself and Robin was making sure that Kitten was properly situated in the section that Raven typically sat in.

"Thanks Jinx. And try to keep your "persuasion" techniques at a none life threatening level."

Jinx smiled evilly. "I make no promises."

"Come on Green Bean. We got to head out," Cyborg said while getting into the main cockpit.

"Sounds like duty calls. Later Jinx." Beast Boy started to walk to his section of the ship.

"Don't be too long. It get boring here without you."

"Have a nice time visiting our friends!" Starfire yelled.

Silently, Raven floated up to Beast Boy as he was about to board. He stopped when he saw her coming up to him. "Hey Rae, what's-" Beast Boy was unable to finish his sentence due to the fact that Raven had started to kiss him.

The air in the room around them froze. Cyborg and Robin's jaws hit the floor. Kitten looked over and smirked at what she saw. And for the rest of the girls well they could only stop and stare at what was happening in front of them. Raven did her best to ignore all the emotions that were going on around her and tried to focus on the kiss. She put in all the feeling that were going on within her into the kiss. In that kiss, she showed Beast Boy everything, her happiness and desire; her fear and sadness; even her rage was broadcast to him. Finally, after about ten seconds, which felt like much longer to the two involved, they broke the kiss. "Be safe," Raven said simply as she phased from the roof.

Beast Boy just stood there in shock. He could not comprehend what had just happened to him. He silently climbed into his pod. Robin had also climbed into his. "Cyborg, we should leave. Now."

"You got it boss." Cyborg started the ship and swiftly took off not wanting to see what kind of response the purple eyed girls actions had elicited.

* * *

The trip was about half way done when Robin looked over to Cyborg. The older boy nodded, knowing that this was the time to take care of this. Robin switched to a private channel with only Kitten.

"Hey, Kitten."

"Hey, Robbie-poo. I guess it's time that you want to have that private chat with Beast Boy, right?"

"Yeah. I'm not looking forward to this."

"Okay. I'll be on standby in case your conversation needs a woman's touch."

"Thanks, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Robbie-poo."

Robin switched back to the main channel and gave Cyborg a nod. The mostly metal man switched the frequency this time to one he had specially created for this conversation. "Hey, Beast Boy. We need to talk."

This seemed to bring Beast Boy out of his own head. He hadn't said a word since Raven had kissed him. "Yeah, what about?"

"I'm worried about your, uh, interactions with the ladies of the team and wanted to know what your plan was.

Beast Boy knew perfectly well what his leader was talking about but decided to at least try to plead ignorance. "I don't know what you mean. Have I been treating them wrongly?"

"BB, cut the act. We all know that you know that the girls have been flirting with you and asking you on dates and stuff. Our question is, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"Is this about that kiss Raven gave me. Listen I'm sure it's nothing. Probably some type weird emotion clone thing that we don't understand. I'm sure it will all be back to normal when we get back and the other girls and me are just hanging out."

"Beast Boy, its not just that. It's all the girls. For example, where did you and Jinx go the other day."

Beast Boy was already not liking where this conversation was going. "We just went out to eat."

"Where'd you guys go?"

"To that Greek spot downtown."

"You mean the famous one? Isn't that place really expensive."

"Well we didn't have to pay. Jinx knew them from before it was famous and they don't charge her because she was a regular."

"So what you're saying is that they treat her as if she part of their family."

"And where'd you go with Starfire yesterday?"

"I took er to go see Ma Whittman and we went to go see a movie."

"You really took her to Ma Whittman's?" Cyborg asked, astonished at what his friend was saying.

"What on Earth is Ma Whittman's?"

"It's an orphanage that Beast boy hangs out at in his spare time. He plays with the kids, tries to keep them out of trouble."

"Really?" Robin asked, surprised that his friend was keeping such a secret. "Why didn't you tell me you were working at an orphanage?"

"It's not really working. Besides, I just didn't want you guys to make a big deal about it."

Robin nodded and continued his line of inquiry. "And what did you do, that it took you til 3:15 in the morning to return with Starfire?"

Beast Boy knew he was signing his fate with his answer. "We fell asleep watching the stars."

"So, over the last week, you have been found sleeping with Raven, have gone to an upscale restaurant that considers Jinx as part of their family, have taken Starfire to hang out at your secret orphanage and fell asleep watching the stars with her, been confessed to by Terra, _and_ made out with Raven before left for this very trip. And that's just the stuff we know about. Face it Beast Boy. The girls have a thing for you."

Beast Boy could only hang his head in defeat. "Yeah."

"So, BB, what are you going to do about it."

Beast Boy sighed and drew his hand through his hair in frustration. "I don't know! I never thought it was possible for me to be in this type of situation. Before last week I couldn't imagine anyone but Terra being interested in me and I had accepted that she was gone from my life forever. Now I have four attractive women trying to make me their boyfriend and I have no idea how to decide which one to be with!"

"Calm down Green Bean. It's okay. We didn't expect you to have the answers to the questions we're asking. We just worried about you and the girls."

"Yeah Beast Boy. We need you to figure out what to do. Eventually this thing is going to come to a head, and you're going to have to decide which road you're going to take. We just don't want you to end up having regrets or hurting the girls."

"Yeah, I know guys. You got any advice."

Cyborg smirked. "Advice on how to reject three of the most powerful young female heroes on Earth and pick just one? Start writing your will now and practice begging for mercy."

"Or I could try to teach you the legendary Batman disappearing technique. Although, you'll need five years of training to learn it, and I don't think you got that type of time."

"So prepare for painful death or become a ninja. You guys are super helpful." Beast Boy deadpanned. The two other Titans just laughed.

* * *

The T-Ship landed on top of the Titans East Tower. The three Titans climbed out of the ship and were greeted by Titans East. Well most of Titans East. As Robin made his way over to help Kitten get out of the ship, he noticed two members in particular were missing. Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't seem to notice the abscence of the two Titans as they were greeted by their friends.

"Hola senor Beast Boy. Senor Robin y Cyborg. Quien es la senorita bonita?"

"Hey Mas and Menos. That's Kitten, she's Robin's girlfriend so don't let him hear you call her pretty. You don't want to know what he did to that last guy who hit on her in front of him."

"It's a little late for that," Aqualad said, noting the scowl on Robin's face. the twins groaned and began to plan an escape route to avoid robin's wrath.

Fortunately for the two, robin's wrath was not directed toward to two of them. "Where are Bumble Bee and Kid Flash?"

"They had signed up to do today's patrol. Why?"

"well the reason we're here today is to talk about how you guys kicked Jinx out after Kid Flash decided to cheat on her with Bee."

The rest of the boy looked shocked and began to converse with themselves. "I told you two that it was weird how much time they were spending together." Speedy said.

"Well I thought it was innocent. I trusted them to act like adults. Can you really lame me?"

"Que dicimos? Ellos fueron ayer-"

"What do you mean they left yesterday?' Robin snarled.

"Eeep!" the twins squealed and hid behind Speedy.

"What they mean is that Kid Flash and Bumble Bee had signed up for patrol going from last night to tonight. We thought it was weird that they would volunteer for such a long patrol period, but hey, we didn't want to go so we ignored it. Now we know why."

"So you guys had no idea that Kid Flash was cheating on Jinx?"

"No, we didn't. Bee just said that Jinx had been stealing again. Nobody else saw it but Bee had never lied to us before so we voted Jinx out. Mas and Menos packed her stuff and Bee and I were the ones to see Jinx off."

Robin waved the members of the original Titans over to him. They all huddled. "Okay guys, we didn't come here prepared to stay more than a night. Obviously, there's going to be more than a day's worth of trouble hear. Any suggestions?"

"Well we can't leave thing the way they are here. Couldn't we just stay until everything is sorted out."

"We don't know how long that will take and I don't like the idea of the girls holding the City by themselves. Physically, they're more than capable but there's bound to be some emotional issues that will be there."

Robin thought for a moment and then came to a decision. "Beast Boy, I want you to head back to Jump City."

"Wait, what? Won't that just cause more problems between them? Shouldn't someone else go?"

"Two reasons Beast Boy. One they haven't openly fought between themselves when you were around. You may actually be a sort of buffer between the girls and taking you away from the equation may exacerbate their issues. Two is that you're the only one here who can fly without the ship."

"But what if things come to a head like you said?"

"Well think about it this way BB. You've got a long fly ahead of you to figure out what you're going to do."

To that, Beast Boy cursed under his breath and changed into an alpine swift and took off towards home.

 **A/N: So I just realized that I accidentally stole the word grebnax from fifty shades og green and grey(good story, I recommend it). The mind is a weird thing. Be sure to favorite and review.**


	15. Chapter 16

**I hope everyone had some happy Holidays. I don't own Teen Titans. Rated T for Ke$ha and naughty words. And I refuse to apologize for the Ke$ha! LOL. Oh and to answer a question from Vin that had me thinking for a while, I'd actually give Jinx a better shot of winning that Starfire or Terra. In fact, if there was just one fight on neutral ground, I'd give the win to Jinx, due to the fact that the others would believe her to be the least amount of threat. The rest of the girls would be more likely to target each other and leave the perceived "weakest" one out of them for last. All she'd need to win is a little luck or for everyone else to have really bad luck, which she can arrange. But I curious to see what other people think so I posted a poll** **for who you think would win.**

* * *

 **3:30 a.m.**

 _"Raven, wake up."_

Raven slowly stirred into consciousness, confused at who would be calling her name that early in the morning without the crime alert being activated. Whoever it was, they were dead.

 _"Oh, please. I know you are not pleased with me waking you, but you would never kill me. Or you couldn't kill me for that matter."_

Raven groaned. She knew that voice. She groggily got up from bed and went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside was her mirror and within it was Desire. "What could you possibly want this early in the morning?"

 _"I would typically have waited for you to wake up in the morning, but this is an emergency. I need you to come to Nevermore in order to discuss it. The event has many of us...upset."_

 _'Oh great, what could be going wrong now?'_ Raven eyes glowed for a moment and she was sucked into her mirror.

* * *

 **Nevermore**

"So what is so important that it couldn't wait til the morning?" Raven was standing in the area she affectionately called the "Board Room". Typically she met with her emoticlones individually, in their own section of Nevermore. They were free to go to whichever section they wished, except for Rage. But, since she had combined with all her emoticlones to defeat her father in her mind, she had decided that a section of Knowledge's library would be a neutral field where they could meet all of the at once. Called the "Board Room" simply due to the long table at they all sat at, the decor was more of oriental in origin, with table sitting low and with pillows instead of chairs,

"The problem is we are losing Beast Boy to the other girls."

Raven groaned. She should have known that if Desire had called the meeting, it had to be about Beast Boy. "Just because we haven't really spent any time together doesn't mean that we are losing him to the other girls. We've just been busy doing other things."

"Yes," hissed a voice at the opposite end of the table. Raven looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Rage sitting there. She had always had a spot a these meetings, ever since Trigon had been banished, but she had never showed up whenever the emoticlones were summoned. "We all know what you have been busy doing. Why you bothered with it, I will never know.I don't see why she should care. So what if the Green One chooses another mate for now? Eventually, we will possess him."

"A. She needed to do that so she can grow emotionally as a person," Knowledge said in an agitated voice. "B. We do not possess people. C. I don't believe you should be here during this particular meeting."

"Aw, didn't you miss me, Knowledge?"

"Anyway," Raven said, not giving Knowledge any time to answer, "how about I just promise to spend more time with him when he gets back. Can I go to sleep now?"

"Raven, do know what Beast Boy did today?" Desire asked.

"Probably played video games, made tofu, and played pranks on people."

"He did none of those things. He left early in the morning with Starfire. And not until just recently did he return."

"Well, they have been hanging out a lot since she has been dealing with Robin. Maybe after they got detained by some criminal." Raven said, with conviction she did not possess.

"Without backup. Til three in the morning. That might have been the weakest argument you've made since the time you tried to explain to Beast Boy why you couldn't go swimming with him."

"Or why we couldn't play video games with him."

Raven remembered those arguments. They had ended with Beast Boy in the ocean and some regret meditation. "So what do expect me to do? Just walk up and say to him, "Hey Beast Boy, I know I have been a huge jerk to you, but it only because I really like you. Please go out with me?" He'd laugh in my face and you all know it. So if this was the only thing you guys wanted to talk about, then meeting adjourned." With that Raven vanished from the room.

The remaining emoticlones looked towards Desire. She looked around and saw a particularly pleased looking Rage at the end of the table and grimaced. Desire sighed and said, "Plan B it is then." The emoticlones nodded.

* * *

Raven emerged from Nevermore expecting to get an immediate barrage from Desire. Surprisingly there was none. She went to her bed and laid back down. Somehow the silence from her head did not put her at ease.

* * *

Raven woke up earlier than usual. Her dreams unsettled her, but she could not recall what they were about. She decided that she may need to meditate a little more that usual, in order to sort her mind. She quickly got dressed in her leotard and cape and went left her room. Her intent was to walk up to the roof, but her feet weren't taking her that way. She was upset to see that she found herself outside of Beast Boy's door. She scowled and was about to leave when she heard a voice come from the room. A feminine voice. She looked around and leaned against the door.

"...what do you see me as? A friend, a love interest, a girlfriend, an enemy, what? What am I to you?

There was a pause at the other side of the door. Raven had just planned on listening further, but heard someone walking down the hall. She sunk into the shadows as Robin walked up to Best Boy's door. Raven found herself back in control of her body and transported herself to the roof. _'What on earth was that? Why did I go to Beast Boy's door? And why was Terra in his room that early?_

* * *

Blackfire yawned as she walked into her abode, She was tired from spending the night doing her job and would usually not hesitate to just take shower and go to bed, but she heard her favorite noise in the universe. The noise of her special communicator. She walked over to the device and smiled. It had taken a lot to get over her hatred of her sister, but now her talks with her sister were one of the best things in her life. She quickly sat down in a chair in her living room and turned on the device.

"Good morning sister," Starfire said in a hushed tone. Blackfire heard her tone and swore revenge on whoever would take the wonder out of her sister's gentle tones.

"Good morning Star. Is something the matter? Did something happen on your date with the green one?"

Starfire brightened at the mention of Beast Boy. "No, Beast Boy and I had a wonderful time. We played with the orphaned children together, watched a wonderful movie about a panda who did much of the whooping of the butt, we had a wonderful lunch and dinner, and fell asleep watching the stars together. The evening was magical."

"Really? Then I would have expected you to sound much more like you did now, than when you originally called me. Has something happened since then?"

Starfire glanced away from the screen. "Well yes, something did occur."

"Which was?"

Starfire remained looking away from the screen. "Well, this morning Beast Boy, Robin, and Cyborg were going to the Titans East to do the checking up on them."Starfire's voice began to break as she went on. "When they were about to leave Beast Boy and Raven had an...interaction with each other that I found most displeasing."

"And what interaction was it in particular, sister dear?" Blackfire hesitantly asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Raven gave Beast Boy the goodbye kiss." Starfire began to cry, thinking that her new possible love had been taken away from her before she was fully able to act yet again.

Seeing the tears on her younger sister's face sent Blackfire's mind into scramble mode. _'_ _Shit! She's crying! What do I do? What do I do? If I can't help her out now, then what good am I as her sister. C'mon think, think, think.'_ Blackfire bit he lip in frustration, when she thought of something. "Did Beast Boy return the kiss?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when Raven kissed him, did he make any moves to kiss her back?"

Starfire cries turned sniffles, as she thought about the event. "I don't believe he made any motion toward her when she kissed him."

"And were all the girls there? The ones that you think are also in pursuit of Beast Boy?"

"Yes, Terra and Jinx were also present."

Blackfire thought that this might be a bad idea, but also knew that this could be the only way to prevent her sister from going back to the dark place in her mind. And small as it may be, Starfire didn't need to be in any dark places. "Well, since he didn't respond and all other competing females were present, Raven has issued a declaration of Glor Forq."

Starfire gasped. No had even mentioned Glor Forq in hundreds of years. "Sister! That is ridiculous! There's no way that we could go forward with a Glor Forq. I could never hurt my friends even if we are competing for Beast Boy affection."

"Fighting isn't the strict criteria for Glor Forq, it's just the traditional way of determining the winner. The point is, Raven has challenged you all to the right to mate with Beast Boy. Will you respond to the challenge or will you flee like Sinfir, the Cowardly."

Blackfire eyes lit in joy when she saw her sister's eyes start to glow green. Angry Starfire was so much better than sad Starfire. "Do not imply such things. I am no caward. I will go and tell the others that we have been conscripted into Glor Forq."

"See that you do." Blackfire said with a smile.

"Goodbye sister, I must prepare. Oh and thank you sister." The call disconnected.

Blackfire went to her bathroom and took a long shower. he then dressed herself in some pajamas and went to bed, having rarely slept as peacefully as she did that day.

* * *

Jinx and Terra sat in the T-Car, Jinx driving through the streets haphazardly. Yeah, what she had just seen had her pissed off. Hell, both females in the car were. There were just lines you did not cross in the world and Raven had just danced all over it. It would have been one thing if Raven had given a kiss of affection in front of them, but that wasn't it. Raven had just used that kiss on the roof to declare Beast Boy as her territory. She had just thrown down the gauntlet and she would be deftly mistaken if she believed it would go unanswered. Still, the way Jinx was whipping and weaving through cars made it feel like they were in a car chase and not going to pick up some clothes. Terra was having and issue staying more mad than sick. "Could you calm down before you kill us or somebody else?!"

Jinx just grunted as she tried to calm down. _'Maybe some music will help.'_ She turned on the radio.

 _Hot and dangerous_

 _If you're one of us, then roll with us_

 _'Cause we make the hipsters fall in love_

 _And we've got our hot-pants on and up_

 _And yes of course we does, we running this town just like a club_

 _And no, you don't wanna mess with us_

 _Got Jesus on my necklace_

Jinx glanced over at Terra. She loved to listen to Ke$ha, but always worried the people around her would make fun of her for it. At first, it didn't seem as if Terra was enjoying the song, but a second glance showed her foot tapping to the beat. It appeared that Terra had the same fears as her. She started to tap her hand audibly against the steering wheel.

 _I've got that glitter on my eyes_

 _Stockings ripped all up the side_

 _Looking sick and sexyfied_

 _So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

Terra noticed that Jinx was getting into the song as well and sighed in relief. Now she could dance like she wanted to the song. She started by nodding her head, the motion moving down to her hips as the song went on.

 _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

 _Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

 _We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

 _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

 _We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

 _Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

 _We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

 _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

Oh, Jinx just couldn't help it anymore. These were her favorite lyrics of the song. She started to sing with the radio and was surprised when another voice entered as well. Terra's.

 _DJ turn it up_

 _It's about damn time to live it up_

 _I'm so sick of being so serious_

 _It's making my brain delirious!_

 _I'm just talkin' truth_

 _I'm telling you 'bout the shit we do_

 _We're sellin' our clothes, sleepin' in cars_

 _Dressin' it down, hittin' on dudes (HARD!)_

 _I've got that glitter on my eyes_

 _Stockings ripped all up the side_

 _Looking sick and sexyfied_

 _So let's go-o-o (Let's go!)_

The two girls fond themselves simultaneously pumping their hands together at this point, going wild in Cyborg's car as if they were alone.

 _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

 _Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

 _We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

 _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

 _We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

 _Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

 _We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

 _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

 _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

 _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

 _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up)_

 _DJ turn it up (up up up up up up uuuup)_

 _Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard_

 _Just like the world is our our-our our-our-ours_

 _We're tearin' it apart part-part pa-pa-part_

 _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

 _We're dancing like we're dum dum-dum dum-dum-dumb_

 _Our bodies go num num-num num-num-numb_

 _We'll be forever youn youn-youn youn-youn-young_

 _You know we're superstars, we are who we are!_

As the song's music faded away, the two teens tensed up. Though not the most reserved Titans, it was awkward for the two to just let loose like that, especially in front of someone they barely knew. After a couple minutes, Jinx decided to try to break the tension. "So, uh, I heard you made quite a ruckus when you came after the Titans with Slade."

Terra blushed and turned away at the comment. "Yeah, well, from what I heard you weren't so easy on them yourself when you showed up. Also, you were working for Slade at he time."

"Touche." The ride resumed the awkward silence as another song played.

"So, how'd you go from thief in international evil organisation to Teen Titans member? That's a big 180."

"Look who's talking, Ms. I-Conquered-All-of-Jump-City after being a Titan." Terra turned red once again. "Well, there was a push and a pull factor really. The push was that my hero, my Idol, my Goddess was an asshole who took pleasure in demeaning everything I did and was a complete bitch."

"And the pull factor?"

"There was a cute guy stopping us at the time and he made me feel important. But, as it turns, he was just trying to get into my pants. Apparently villainess is a synonym for easy lay. Who knew?" Jinx spat with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Terra said in a quiet voice.

Jinx felt out the simple words that Terra was saying, looking for pity or worse, sarcasm, but she found none. The girl sounded as if she was genuinely sad that Kid Flash had been an asshole. Almost as if she had been through the something similar. Jinx was about to question her further when they arrived at the warehouse and Terra jumped out of the car. "I'll be right back. It should only take a few trips."

Jinx pulled out the starter chip and got out as well. "Well then it would be done twice as quickly."

Terra looked nervous. "Uh, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I'm going to."

"Okay."

The girls went into the warehouse. Terra had brought bags for her stuff, but then Jinx started to throw it into a storage portal and eventually she followed suit. Soon the two had been through most of the warehouse til only one remained. "Okay, we should get going." Terra said, ignoring the room.

"What about this room? Don't you have stuff in there?"

"Uh, no that's just a...storage room!" ' _Crap did I just say storage room!'_

"Then shouldn't there be stuff in there?" Jinx asked skeptically.

Terra began sweat profusely. "It's empty, I swear!"

"Oh really. Then I guess you wouldn't mind me taking a peak then." Jinx opened the door, only to find a room with a desk and a chair.

"See, it's empty. Now let's go."

"Hmmm." Jinx entered the room and Terra followed her nervously. _'Please don't notice it. Please don't notice it.'_ Terra prayed but had no such luck. Jinx saw the frame on the desk and looked at it. It seemed that she had collaged a photo of the Titans. There was Robin in a tux while Starfire was in a pink dress. There was a picture of Cyborg working on the T-Car. There was even a picture of Raven reading, taken at a profile. But in the center was one of Beast Boy, looking up gleefully, at what Jinx did not know. "Why didn't you want me to see this?"

Terra looked close to tears. "Every one of he picture in that frame were taken from Slade's database on the Titans. These are the people trusted me. The people who believed I could be a hero. And I failed them. More than that, I betrayed them." Terra's voice began to crack and tears were flowing freely. " And they keep trusting me. I don't deserve people like them. This picture was supposed to be the last connection I had with the Titans. I swore on this picture that I don't even deserve to have that I would stop bothering them. And now, I've broken that promise. I couldn't look at that picture, it'd taunt me." Terra heard glass crack and felt an arm around her shoulder.

Jinx whispered into her ear, "Maybe that promise was meant to be broken." Jinx handed her the picture in the broken frame and walked out of the room. She waited a couple minutes, as Terra said goodbye to a place that been her home, before yelling, "Now come on! I want to grab some Dairy Queen before we get home."

* * *

Beast Boy was somewhere over the Rockies when he saw him. For a second he thought he must be going crazy, but there he was going into a cave. The best person in the world to talk to when something big was on your mind. Beast Boy changed course and headed to the same cave he was in. He morphed back into his human form and surprised his friend. "What's up, Jericho. What are you doing way up here?"

Jericho turned and was surprised and nervous to see the green Titan in front of him. He quickly signed his answer.

"That's good to here. I would have figured that you'd start with more interesting mountains that the Rockies, but it does sound like a fun journey. The others aren't here, I'm just flying back to Jump City alone when I saw you enter this cave. So I need some advice."

The blonde boy smiled at this and motioned for him to continue.

"Well, here's the thing, there are four girls who like me. Like, like me like me. And I have no idea how to choose any over the others. They just feel, kinda right when they're near me. It's weird. And I don't want them to be sad or to fight with each other. What do you think I should do?"

The blonde boy thought for a moment and then signed some very inappropriate answers.

"What!? There's no way I can do that! You and my inner Beast are crazy!"

The mute boy gave what appeared to be a laugh and then signed more to his friend.

"You are so not funny!"

The boy signed to him again and Beast Boy looked at him astonished. When Jericho finished telling Beast Boy of his plan, the green teen gaped.

"Are you crazy? They'd kill me for that."

Jericho signed once again.

"I guess you're right. Thanks Jericho. I guess I'll see you when you get done. Maybe. See ya." Beast Boy morphed into a Raven and flew away.

Jericho watched his friend go and then set up a gas lamp. He made two cups of soup and waited. After around half an hour, a figure showed up in the cave. They gave no salutation to Jericho and just took the second cup of soup. Jericho only had to wait a couple moments before they spoke, their voice muffled by the black and orange mask they wore. "So I see one of the other Titans was here. Have you betrayed me?"

Jericho simply shook his head.

"That's good to hear. What a good boy you are."

Jericho signed the the person in the mask.

"You know perfectly well why." The masked person pulled out a deadly looking katana. It had a pale gleam from the light outside. Jericho stood up and inched towards the door. "I'm feeling generous. You can have a 20 second head start this time. One." Jericho left at the n in one and 19 seconds later, the masked figure was after him.

* * *

When Terra and Jinx walked in, they were met by Starfire. While the two girls had cooled down somewhat from the morning, they knew when they reached the Tower, there could be a grudge match going on. They also knew that the would soon be competing against the girl next to them for the hand of the man they cared for. But neither was prepared for the curt voice of the red headed alien. "Follow me please."

The three girls went to the living room. Raven was already sitting there. When the other two girls met the eyes of the young sorceress, there was an instant wave of anger that rushed into the room. Everyone tensed momentarily, preparing for one of them to attack. And one did. Jinx quickly jumped at the hooded girl. She may not have been the fastest of the girls, but you wouldn't have known it from the speed that Jinx slapped Raven across the face. More damage may have been done, but Starfire had grabbed the cat eyed girl. Knowing there was no way to break free from her, Jinx continued the assault with her words. "How could you? How could you do something like that?! Trying to claim him, to mark him as yours in front of all of us. I thought you had more class than that Raven. But maybe you are just a Demon."

Raven did not respond to Jinx's words. She couldn't, for she felt they Jinx at least had the right to say them. Starfire though, had plenty to say. "You will not call Raven the enemy. She has committed a great wrong unto us, but now is not the time for us to address it. As she has told me earlier, Beast Boy did not accept her as his girlfriend. And since she has made a claiming statement, the ancient Tamaranean tradition of Glor Forq has been issued."

"And what on Earth is Glor Forq?" Terra asked.

"Glor Forq is a competition between females that want the same mate. The females have the right to confess to the mate in any order they choose. The desired mate will either choose one of the females or decide on a challenge and the winner will be the rightful mate of the desired one."

"And Beast Boy will be here soon, according to Cyborg. He made some kind of stop in the Rockies, but should be here in about 15 minutes" Raven added.

"Wait, are we really going to let one of Starfire's weird customs force us to decide which of us Beast Boy chooses?" Jinx asked.

"Does anyone have any better idea?" The room was silent. "Then I guess we are."

"So what's the order?"

"I believe that asking all at once would be the most direct solution."

"I'm fine with that."

"I guess that's okay."

"C-c-can I go first?" Terra asked timidly.

"Does no one object to friend Terra's want to go first?" No one said a word. "Then you may go first, but before you speak your amorous word, tell him of our presence and the Glor Forq."

"Thank you." Terra walked quietly as she walked to the stairs for the roof. The rest of the girls sat down on the couch and waited.

* * *

Beast Boy was surprised to see someone was waiting in the roof for him when he arrived. _'Cyborg must have told them about me coming back. Well, the sooner I get this over with the sooner it will end.'_ The last girl that Beast Boy had suspected to see here was Terra. In a way he was glad it was, but in another he wished it was anyone else. This on was going to hurt.

"Hey Terra. Wait for me long?"

Terra shook her head and looked at the young man in front of her. She finally seemed to notice how tall he had gotten, not really tall, but definitely taller than her and Raven. His voice sounded so much more mature than it had. It felt like it had been a year since they had went to the pier with each other, but in reality it had only been months. "So, you've got quite a reception when you get inside."

Beast Boy laughed quietly. "Really? What kind?"

"The kind where two sorceresses and an alien expect you to tell them how you really feel about them. Or have you make a competition in order for them to decide between themselves."

Beat Boy looked at her sadly. "Is that right? And what about you?"

Terra waited a moment. "I want you to answer the question I asked this morning."

"I see." The two stood there, looking into each others eyes. Beast Boy sighed and turned away, unable to look at her ace as he said these words. "Terra you are my friend. One of my dearest friends. But I can't be you boyfriend. At least not yet. We've spent so much time apart. You've lived a whole other life since we've last even had a real conversation. We've got to get to know one another again. I've got to see if I can trust you with my heart again."

"Okay. Thank you." Terra walked towards the stairs off of the roof. Beast Boy couldn't bring himself to watch the girl leave, knowing that he even saw a tear hit the ground, that it would break him. Beast Boy wiped his eyes and then closed them, using muscle memory to navigate his way to the elevator. He hit the down button and got in. He composed himself on the ride down and tried to make his trademark smile, but it just wasn't coming to him. The elevator dinged and he walked into the room. He walked over to the couch and saw the three girls waiting for him.

"Has Terra told you of the Glor Forq?"

"She did."

"So, what's your answer?"

Beast Boy prepared himself for the beating he was about to receive and said with as much gusto as he could, "The competition is if you agree to be in my harem!" his finger pointing in the air at the exclamation.

The three girls sat there in shock of what was just said. Beast Boy, a boy known for pining after one girl for all his teenage years, had just suggested a harem filled with three of the most powerful young girls on the planet. It was a ballsy play.

Raven knew that the most logical answer would be to say no, and beat the living snot out Beast Boy when he suggested such a thing. Raven knew that he was smarter that to think they would agree. _'There's got to be some kind of trick to this question...that's it! He wants us to all say no. Then he didn't hurt anyone's feeling and our feelings would turn into anger which we would work out through attacking him. Even if one of us said yes, the other wouldn't be into sharing one guy. So the answer to the problem is just be the first person to say yes.'_ "I agree to your terms Beast Boy."

Beast Boy's finger and arm drooped when he heard on of the girls say yes. "You do?"

"Yes."

"Okay then! That's one!" Beast Boy said with resumed gusto, he and Raven both sure that no one else would agree.

Starfire also thought of the proposal from the changeling but in a different way. _'On Tamaran, there is no law that says one cannot have multiple mates. Mostly because most feel that they can only have one true love, but it is not unheard of for a male or female to take on more than on mate. It would just take an exceptional man or woman to deal with such a lifestyle. Does Beast Boy have the qualities to take up such a task?'_ Her thoughts stopped at such an insane notion. "I agree with your conditions as well."

"What!?" yelled the three other people in the room, all looking incredulously at the alien.

"I have agreed to your terms. Beast Boy is strong and gentle, loyal and heart-warming, funny and caring. It would in no way lower me to be with such a man, even if he has more than one mate."

Beast Boy was unable to speak due the howling from the Beast in his head. **_'That's two young one. It seems the blonde one's plan has failed in the most perfect of ways! Hahaha!'_** The rest of the room turned towards Jinx.

Jinx was down right stupefied at the fact that not one, but two of the girls had agreed to his demands that they form his harem. She was about to refuse when she looked him in the eyes. His eyes showed that he had no idea that anyone would agree, let alone two girls agree. _'He's not like Wally. He's not trying to play with multiple girls hearts, he was giving us an out. There's no way he would hurt us, even if the relationship is...unorthodox.'_ "You girls are crazy and so is the Green Bean over there. Lucky for him, I like crazy. I'm in."

 ** _'That's three! Who knew I had such a good host! Hahaha!'_**

Beast Boy's mind could not handle what ha just happened. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought that this outcome was possible. "I've got three girlfriends now," he said in a weak voice and then did the only thing a man could do when he had acquired three beautiful super powered girlfriends in the span of five minutes. He fainted. Starfire and Jinx rushed over to him, while Raven slipped away. There was a little business that had to be finished that night.

* * *

Terra was running on the beach away from the Tower. She could have flown using her powers , but didn't want to let anyone know she was leaving. She had left stuff in Jinx's portal and couldn't ask her for it. All she had with her was a little money,the clothes on her back, and a broken picture frame with a picture inside. She was about to make her way to the gorge when someone stood in front of her. A girl in a blue cloak. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes."

"Where to?"

"...I don't know."

Raven stood there for a moment. "Why?"

Terra was angry at the question. "What do you mean, why?! He rejected me. He said I wasn't the one for him."

"That's not he said. He said that you couldn't be together right now."

"You were listening," Terra hissed.

"Yes, I was."

"...I'm leaving." Terra attempted to rush past Raven, but she had other plans. She grabbed hold of geomancer's arm, refusing to let go. Terra yanked her arm multiple times, but Raven held strong. Finally, Terra collapsed on the ground, snot running from her nose and tears rolling down her face. "Why won't you let me go?"

Raven sat down beside her. "Because I don't want to see you make another big mistake." Terra looked at the girl beside her for elaboration. "Listen, I've been in your mind. I've seen all your memories, all the thing you've done to survive. And you know what. Terra, me and you are more alike then I thought. If I hadn't found the Titans, I would have been in the exact same boat that you found yourself in. I can't watch you make another big mistake and hurt the one you gave up so much to be with again."

Terra looked into the girls violet eyes. "R-raven, d-d-does this mean that..."

Raven smiled a gentle smile and pulled the girl towards her. "Yes. It hasn't been easy for me to do it, but Terra, I forgive you for hurting us."

"How? I've done terrible things to all of you. I've betrayed you, maimed you, and broken your hearts. How could you even trust me after all that?"

"You are not the same girl who did those things. The girl who did those things would have seen Beast Boy screaming in pain and run away from it. She would have never risked her standing as a normal person to take on the emotion drama of a superhero. She wouldn't have given up her normal life, her old friends, her entire identity for a boy who said he loved her. She wouldn't have saved the city. You may have left us broken Terra, but you've come back to make us whole."

Terra's tears renewed, but this time in happiness as she felt the guilt of hurting the people she cared about fall off her Raven held the girl as she cried, looking at the Stars. One gleamed as if a parent was looking down at her with pride.

* * *

 **And Scene. It's been a fun ride, writing this story that I came up with on the way to Walgreens. I'd like to once again thank detrametal for being my beta reader and upping the quality of my work. Expect the first chapter of Green Days within the first week of January.**

 **P.S. All Tamaranean in this story was made up by me.**


End file.
